Heart of the Circus
by BrightViolatedInk
Summary: On their birthday, Alfred and Matthew sneak out in search of something fun, and nothing screams fun like a night at the circus! This story is about the wonder, love, and challenges of life when it comes to decisions. What awaits them is nothing they could ever imagine! *Circus AU*Yaoi*Smut later on*R&R PLZ!
1. Circus of Worlds Prt 1

**Hetalia: Axis Powers**

RussiaxAmerica

**Heart of the Circus**

**Circus of Worlds**

**Prt. 1**

Under the cover of midnight darkness, two thin figures could be seen trudging through a field up to a hill. One was eager to get to the hill, the other seemed worried and reluctant. Always stopping and looking around, which made the other stop as well for their hands were clasped together.

"Come on Matthew. We've made it this far no need to turn back now," exclaimed an excited voice.

"B-But Al! We'll get in trouble! It's bad enough that we are here! We best get home now before our parents find out," exclaimed back a softer voice full of worry.

"Come on, live a little! It's our birthday, and this is my gift to us," stated the excited voice belonging to a honey blonde teen.

The teen smiled at his brother, who was his twin, as he tried to coax the other to their destination. He held onto his brother's hand tightly trying to pull him along.

"B-But Al! We just can't...This is dangerous! We can get in serious trouble, we should head back now!"

The softer nervous blonde stared into his brother's excited blue eyes with worried purple ones. Alfred shook his head and pulled the longer haired blonde forcefully, making him go up the hill they had stopped at because Matthew was being a worrywart. Once they made it to the top Alfred stopped and pulled his brother close to him and pointed below.

"Come on Matthew don't you hear that? The laughter and the funness pouring out that place! The bright lights and oddly colored tents! It's the circus Mattie! The circus! And imagine the food they'll have! It's July fourth of 1915! It's our day, so let's enjoy it okay!"

The violet eyed twin looked at his brother warily, then down to the colorful tents below that illuminated the night. He could see the crowds in the large field going in and out of the fenced in circus. Passing through the gates and three rings of tents, laughing and smiling.

"Alfred…"

"Matthew, we've already snuck out and we're just a downhill run away from the best night ever! Do you really want to be home with our so called parents?"

The honey blonde squeezed his twin brother's hand, and Mattie gave sigh.

"Alright, but we better do this quick, and get home without any trouble. I don't want to be there, but I really don't want to get in trouble by, 'our so called parents', Alfred."

A wide grin spread over the teens face and he bolted down the hill, dragging Matthew behind him. As they got closer they could hear the laughter more clearly and hear a boasting voice over piano music that played in the background.

"Come one! Come all! It's the famous Circus of Worlds!"

The boasting voice filled the twin boy's ears as they made it to the entrance. They could smell the sweet scent of caramel in the air and salty popcorn.

"You going in boys," asked a clear smooth voice.

Alfred and Matthew looked to their side to see a smiling woman inside a booth marked tickets. Her skin was a smooth brown and her hair was a wild curly mess with a headband holding it back. The headband sparkled like the suit jacket she wore and she leaned against the grate of the booth to look at them.

"Yes ma'am! Today's our birthday!"

The woman gave a large smile and wiggled in her booth excitedly.

"Really?! Welp happy birthday boys! So I take it yer twins right?"

Alfred smiled back widely and nodded, and pulled Mathew close to the booth and himself.

"Fantastic! We'll I do hope you enjoy yourselves tonight!"

Alfred nodded again and Mattie tugged on Alfred's arm and leaned to his ear.

"Alfred we don't have money for this," exclaimed Matthew in a whisper.

"Yes we do," stated Alfred loudly then dug into his black jeans and pulled out a wad of cash. A bunch of crumpled one dollar bills mixed with a few fives and tens. "I got our birthday money and," he lowered his voice for this part, "I stole some too. From Mom and Dad before we left."

Alfred gave a wink and Matthew looked like he was about to have a stroke.

"Al!"

"Here ya go! Two tickets please!"

Alfred forked over the wad and the lady was surprised by the amount. She giggled and took only half of the price of two tickets, and gave the cash back neatly laid out and folded in half.

"Since it's your birthday it's half off! Have a good time boys!"

She gave a wink and shooed the boys onward to the entrance. They stayed close to each other as they went through and were consumed by darkness. The twins gasped and blinked a few times then wide-eyed after coming out on the other side. Their wide eyes were met with bright colorful lights, smiling faces, painted faces, and piano music that came from nowhere, yet everywhere. The caramel scent that swirled in the late summer air was stronger and hinted of cinnamon.

"Wow," said the twins in unison as they took it all in.

The colorful tents and booths surrounded them and curved to form a circle. When they were atop the hill they could see that the tents were in rings. The larger tents where the outer ring, which they were in. The middle ring was made of medium sized tents, and the inner ring was made of smaller tents. The very center of the inner ring was, well, they couldn't tell, but Alfred was determined to find out.

"Come on Mattie let's go this way!"

The violet eyed twin nodded and squeezed his brother's hand as they walked through the crowds. This was their first time doing anything fun, their first time to a circus, and to their luck it wasn't just any circus. No, this was the Circus of Worlds, one of the most famous traveling circuses around, and here it was standing in the fair grounds of Chester, Pennsylvania, in America!

It was rare to have this circus travel to America, it usually traveled in Europe, for it originated in Russia, but now it was in the states! No one could resist coming to the famed circus that appeared out of nowhere in the afternoon hours and was open until the sun would rise for the next day.

The two blonde's looked around at each tent and booth. Unlike most circuses all the acts were in separate tents, not under one big top. This gave a variety of stunts and activities, and the sense of exploration that made even the oldest of patrons enjoy the walk around.

Their big blue and violet eyes scanned over each sign marked above the tents: _Sword Swallowing, Puppetry, Daring Devils, Elephant Spectacular_, etc. As they went around Matthew had stopped as he caught sight of someone on a platform. Alfred stopped as well and looked back to ask what was wrong, but Mattie just pointed to the girl on the stage surrounded by people. She had long black hair that was pulled into two pigtails, she had caramel skin and bright hazel eyes that matched her bright blue leotard and white tights. She was standing in front of everyone, but not really standing. She had bent herself backwards and was between her own legs smiling.

"Wow…" said Alfred as he watched her move to stand straight.

She then pulled out a clear box from behind her that looked like a toddler could fit inside snugly. She set the box in front of her then stepped inside of it. She then began to bend and maneuver herself lower and lower into the box.

"Is, is she gonna fit in that," asked Mattie hypnotized by the scene.

"I think so," said Alfred feeling a little squeamish at seeing her body maneuver oddly.

The girl in her sparkling leotard had soon maneuvered her body so elegantly, and grotesquely to lay snugly in the glass box. She waved to the crowd watching her then closed the lid. As she closed it a man and a woman, no doubt her parents by the looks of them, lifted the box up and spun around to show their daughter in the box.

"Jesus…" said a few of the viewers as a few claps sounded for the girl. "How's she going to get out," asked more people as they clapped. Alfred and Mattie were among them asking the same questions.

The man and woman in matching leotards as the girl set the box down and the lid flew up. The girl then untangled herself before her audience and raised to her feet. When she stood up right completely, she gave a bow and everyone clapped and cheered. She received a sandwiched hug from her parents and they bowed together.

"My God that was— It was— Did you see that Mattie?!"

Mattie nodded his head quickly as he stared at the girl.

"Amazing," he said still stunned by the act.

"See aren't you glad we snuck out for this?"

Alfred smiled widely as his twin nodded again, then pulled on his hand to lead him to other attractions. The tents towered over them as they scanned the signs for something to really catch their eyes.

"Hey let's check this one out," said Alfred excitedly and slipped past the crowd passing in front of the tent to slip inside.

Mattie held tightly to Alfred's hand as he was pulled along. He looked up at the sign before he was pulled too far in.

'_The Muscle Brothers and Flying Tomatoes.'_

When the twins got in they quickly scouted for an open seat. The show was already going on when they got in, and they took a seat in the middle of the circle of bleachers near the entrance of the tent.

"Man, that guy is huge!"

The twins' eyes stared at the man in the middle of the tent in the arena. He had blonde hair slicked back, and piercing blue eyes. He was the buffest, toughest, strongest, looking guy the boys had ever since, and he didn't look gross either. Not too muscly, but enough to scare people who crossed his path. He wore black wrist bands, a black leotard with a gold and red stripe going diagonally across his body, and black boots.

He was in the process of lifting a giant spherical barbell above his head that looked like a billion tons of weight. He looked like he was struggling to get it up, and Alfred sat at the edge of his seat with Mattie.

"Is he gonna do it?"

Mattie watched intently as well wondering the same. Then the barbell slipped from his strong grasp making everyone scream and gasp in fear of the man's life. The twins were no exception and Mattie clutched his shirt as he watched. The man caught it quickly, and with a smirk on his face, lifted it above his head victoriously.

"Way to go," exclaimed Alfred hopping out of his seat.

Matthew gave a sigh of relief and clapped, but then gasped like everyone else in the room when the barbell weights opened. Alfred and Matthew's eyes widened and their jaws dropped open when they saw two grown men pop up and lift their hands up in the air in a 'ta-daa' fashion.

The man in the left barbell was slender looking and wore a green, white, and red leotard. His eyes seemed to appear closed, and he had a strange curl extending from his light brown hair. The other man really got the twins' attention though. He had on the same leotard as the Strong Man, but he was white! A ghostly white, with white hair, and bright red eyes. He smiled widely at the crowd before him.

"Oh wow, geeze! A real albino," exclaimed Alfred truly surprised.

Mattie stared at the man completely amazed by him, and had a rosy blush paint his face as the man seemed to look directly at him and wink. The violet eyed twin soon snapped from the albino's gaze when Alfred shook him and pointed upwards.

"Look Mattie! Look!"

The soft spoken twin looked up, following Alfred's finger, to see a man in a red and gold leotard hanging upside down on a trapeze swing. His legs curled around the swing and his hands outstretched as he came swooping down. The albino ducked as the man came swooping lower towards them, but the other man stayed up and held up one hand. Just as it seemed that the two would crash into each other the acrobat grabbed the man's hand and pulled him into the air.

"No way," exclaimed Matthew and Alfred as the acrobat took the other man from the barbell and hoisted him into the air.

The muscle man held onto the barbell and quickly adjusted his stance to accommodate the weight shift, and support the albino. The albino himself then stood once the weight was balanced, and did a back-flip out of it and landed firmly on the ground. The crowd gave claps and cheers, and the brothers existed to the back of the tent.

All eyes were back on the acrobats and the man from the barbell kicked his legs forward and the man holding him up let go. No's and gasps were heard all around the tent as the man let go, but soon sighs of relief and claps were heard as the man was caught by another. This man wore the same green, white, and red leotard as the other, and held onto both arms of the falling man. He hoisted him up to grab the bar of the swing that the red and gold acrobat had pushed out for him once he was on safely on a platform.

Once the acrobat from the barbell swung over towards the acrobat on the platform then turn and kicked forward to head straight for the one dressed like himself. The two came at each other like a scary game of Chicken, and at the last possible moment the two switched off. Jumping and grabbing each other's trapeze bars and swinging off. The one that was dress like the light brown haired acrobat swung over to the red and gold acrobat on his trapeze. He face seemed to turn bright red as he curled his legs around the waist of the red and gold acrobat who smiled at the act, then swung backwards with the man between his legs.

The red and gold acrobat smiled happily as he held out his hands for the other acrobat coming towards them to grab him. The whole show was like a scary, nerve wracking, and elegant ballet in the air as the performers flipped, twirled, and passed off to each other. The two blonde boys in the audience where awestruck.

"Best birthday ever right," exclaimed Alfred excitedly as they left the tent when the show was over, and Matthew shook his head eagerly in agreement.

"I felt like my heart was about to give out when that guy let go of the one in the barbell," stated Matthew as he took a deep breath.

"Yeah, amazing…"

Alfred smiled widely and Mattie did too as they took each other's hands and began looking for something new to see in the colorful maze of circus tents. As they did the sweet scent of caramel became stronger as they came to an opening where the outer ring of tents gave way to the middle one. It made both of their stomachs growl as the scent swirled around them.

"Let's go get some food!"

"Okay! Do you think they'll ha—"

Just then a scream was heard and someone's popcorn flew up into the air. The boys turned around immediately to see a frightened then laughing couple. A blonde haired man in a colorful suit and top hat that sported large fluffy feathers kissed the woman's hand, as if in apology, but he wasn't alone. Two other men came up behind him and grabbed him by his suit jacket. Both of them wore colorful suits and wild top hats like the other, but different colors and feathers. As the two men dragged their weeping friend away; Matthew and Alfred recognized them from the performance they had just seen. The albino from the Strong Man act, and the acrobat who had been in the red and gold leotard. The two dropped their friend and he instantly sprang up, then the three of them split off and went about spooking and joking with couples and patrons of the circus.

"They're terrorizing everyone," said Matthew as he watched the three smile creepily and joke around with people in the crowd.

"They work here, so it's just an act that travels in the crowd," stated Alfred as he observed them.

Just then a tall form loomed over Alfred, and Mattie stared owlishly at what it was.

"What is it Mattie?"

Before Matthew could say a word the figure poked Alfred's sides and the honey blonde yelped and jumped into Matthew's arms in fright. Which wasn't a good idea because the violet eyed twin soon collapsed and they both sat in the grass.

"Hey! What's the big idea," shouted Alfred as he got back to his feet quickly, blushing in embarrassment, and helped his twin up.

"Nothing really? Just a fun old game," said a smooth accented voice.

Alfred was about to insult the man when he realized it was the albino from earlier. He stood smiling at him with his bright red eyes piercing his soul. He adjusted his multi-patterned top hat on his white hair and fixed his suit jacket that was also made of multi-patterns.

"What? Cat got your tongue kid," he asked smirking.

Alfred looked at him puzzled for his voice sounded weird with whatever accent he had, but dismissed it and glared at him.

"I'm not a kid! I just turned nineteen!"

The albino gasped and leaned on Alfred's shoulder, making him struggle to stand upright with the added weight.

"Oh, forgive me you're definitely not a kid! Just a really, really big kid!"

He let out a cackle that sounded like "Keseses,"and Alfred shoved him off. Mattie quickly stepped to Alfred's side and held his hand, seeing that his brother looked ready to fight the strange man. The albino noticed this and smiled slyly at the other boy.

"Oh my, twins I see."

He takes Matthew's hand and smiles at him, and winks. He opened his mouth to say a cheesy compliment, but was cut off by his trouble making friends.

"There you are amigo! This is where you ran off to aye?"

"Ah, I see you are picking a prize mon cher, but doesn't he seem to be a bit young for you, no?"

The twins were overwhelmed by the men speaking the way they did, and at how dramatic they seemed. The albino turned around from the blushing teen still holding his hand.

"Buzz off!"

The blonde swooned and slid up to Alfred's side. He realized that the honey blonde was quite short compared to him, but he was a growing boy.

"You better watch him mon ami, he'll eat you alive!"

Alfred stared owlishly at both of them then looked at Mattie.

"Don't listen to him amigo, he's just playing. Hey you're twins right?"

The blonde backed away and observed the boys with his brown haired friend. Taking in the boys clothes and seeing that Alfred must be the rougher one since his clothes seemed more worn out than Matthew's.

"Mon Dieu zey are! Two cute twin boys! Ah look at zis one with his long hair! He could be my son no?"

The flamboyant blonde went to Matthew and smooshed their faces together. Alfred saw this and quickly pulled Mattie to him and let go of his hand to stand up to the man.

"We're not cute! We're manly! Today's our birthday so leave us alone!"

With that Alfred turned and took Mattie's hand, but the twin was pulled away from him.

"It's your birthday you say," asked the brown haired one.

"They're turning nineteen is what he said to me earlier," stated the albino.

"Oh! Zen how about a birthday prank," inquired the blonde winking.

All three of them laughed and took off with Matthew. The albino whisked him away, carrying the twin bridal style.

"Catch us if you can!"

Matthew was about to scream, but the albino looked down at him and winked.

"Don't worry we'll give you back if he can't get us. It's all a fun old game."

The honey blonde teen grit his teeth and took after the three men; shouting at them to give his brother back. He weaved and dashed through the crowds trying to keep up with the colorful figures, but soon lost them as he bumped into a man and stumbled into the inner ring of tents.

* * *

**Translations:**

Amigo –Friend

mon ami –my friend

mon cher –my dear

mon dieu –my god


	2. Circus of Worlds Prt 2

**Circus of Worlds **

**Prt. 2**

Alfred stood in the very center of the tents were no sign of a colorful figure could be seen anywhere. He took a deep breath trying to calm down then looked around, scanning the area for them. The only thing catching his eye was a tall black warped metal tube shaped cage, holding a blazing fire. The fire was not normal in the least as Alfred observed it. As it twisted and crackled he went up to it and noticed the heat it produced was cool. A strange cool heat that made his heart speed up and make him feel warm in the pit of his stomach and chest as he raised a hand to the flame. Once he realized this warmth he pulled his hand back and saw that the fire was changing color. It was a normal color at first, a warm orange, but it changed to a bright yellow, then to green, and blues and so on.

He stared at the flame then moved around it to see what made the flame change color, but nothing was there. He moved back to where he stood and noticed a heart shaped lock on it, then moved his eyes to see one of the iron bands had an engraving on it.

"Heart of the Circus…"

Alfred stared at it intently, but then he heard a strange laugh coming from behind him.

"Oh-honhonhon!"

Instantly Alfred snapped around and looked behind him.

"Those bastards!"

He took off in the direction of the strange laugh, but got lost again. He was now in the middle ring of tents and he looked around frantically. He walked around people as he looked, but soon came to a stop as he thought he saw a colorful suit head into a tent.

He walked towards it and looked up at the sign on the tent that read: _'Magician'_ and walked inside. He stepped into the tent looking for any sign of his brother, but he was distracted by the tall figure performing.

The man performing had a sturdy build, with pale beige hair. He had on a black and white suit without the suit jacket, and a cream colored scarf around his neck. He had deep violet eyes that seemed to be glowing in the light of the tent, and Alfred couldn't help but look at them. The man smiled softly and had a top hat in his hand.

The magician was talking to his audience and showed them the insides of his hat, gloves, and sleeves. Then with a flick of his wrist, he put his hand back into the hat and pulled out a small puppy dog.

Everyone was amazed at the trick, and Alfred found himself inching over to take a seat in one of the open chairs circling the man. Not many people were in this tent so he was able to sit up front.

"Ah, yes this little guy is a Siberian Husky, but," he paused as the little dog yelped in his hand, "I also like cats."

He placed his top hat on top of the small dog, then lifted it back up to reveal a plush gray cat. It had a white ring of fur around its neck and a white tipped tail.

"Whoa…" said Alfred speechless as the man with, now that he thought about it, a strange accent, put the cat down to roam around.

"He is friendly, no worries."

The magician watched the cat move around and jump up onto a few empty chairs and finally rest in a young man's lap. Alfred looked owlishly as the plush cat sat in his lap and he shakily began to pet it. The magician stared at Alfred, mesmerized by his bright golden hair with a strange cowlick of sorts, big ocean blue eyes, and a goofy smile on his face as he petted the cat. Never had he seen anyone like him and it made a smile come to his face.

The magician coughed as he realized he was staring and proceeded with another trick.

The honey blonde looked up from the cat and watched eagerly as the magician made volunteers float off the ground, made birds come from nowhere and vanish in his cape. He even changed a woman's entire outfit to a completely different one saying she was more of a winter than a summer. The whole show was amazing and Alfred had to take off his glasses, clean them, then slip them back on trying to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

The magician did things that seemed incomprehensible that many just stared speechless. And even the patrons, a few men, started to try and prove the magician wrong, that his tricks were just tricks. The magician gave a soft smile with a low chuckle and shook his head at them.

"I apologize to the female members, and children for this, but to prove these, gentlemen, wrong I must perform this act."

With a few nods from the women the magician grabbed a cape that was on a circular ring, like a shower curtain, and held it up. He wiggled his fingers to show that his hands were there then dropped the cape to reveal himself in nothing but his scarf and underwear. His pale toned body was a sight to behold and Alfred found himself gawking at his body like the women, but the men just laughed. The magician was pale, a smooth cream color, he was well defined, and slim. His body looked like it stepped out of one of those fashion catalogs that Alfred would find his mother looking at. Alfred felt his face grow hot as he eyed the man's form and tried to look away so no one would notice his face, but he just couldn't move his eyes away.

The magician gave a smirk to his audience then placed a foot behind his leg and did a quick spin. His pale form suddenly turned dark and when he stopped he had on a completely new suit, top hat, and shoes. His old suit, hat, and shoes laid at his feet still, and everyone was dumbfounded.

"Aw, well I hope that proved my legitimacy, yes?"

He gave a bow and tipped his hat to everyone.

"Thank you all for coming."

Everyone instantly clapped and cheered for the final act, and Alfred was among them. The tall magician bowed and gave thanks then straightened up as his audience began to leave. The women gave sly suggestive looks as they stood from their seats and departed with their men or friends. Alfred still sat in his chair, his hand still on the cat's back, as he was so overwhelmed by the man.

"Ah, thank you."

The honey blonde snapped out of his trance to see the magician in front of him and taking his cat from his lap. The man tipped his hat off his head and slipped the cat inside then placed it back on his head. He smiled at the wide-eyed blonde that looked up at him in shock.

"How did you—"

"Magic of course."

Alfred stared at the man bewilderedly then took off his glasses and pressed his fingers to his eyes then slipped them back on. The magician laughed at this and bowed to Alfred.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ivan Braginsky, the Russian Magician."

He straightened back up and looked at Alfred with a soft smile, and he held out his hand to prompt the other to introduce himself.

"A-Ah! Oh, um, I'm Alfred F. Jones. Today's my birthday and I'm turning nineteen," he quickly blurted out not knowing why he said all that while taking Ivan's hand and shaking it nervously.

He felt like he was going to die of embarrassment as he felt his face grow hot for no reason. The magician smiled at this and shook back then pulled Alfred to his feet. He took in what the boy was wearing, dark blue worn out jeans, worn out brown leather shoes, a pair of suspenders, and a simple white cotton shirt. He had short cut honey blond hair with a strange cowlick, bright blue eyes behind wire frames, and a bright pink painting his tan face. Ivan felt a strange sense of relaxation and comfort come over him as he looked at the teenager.

"Well, if it is your birthday you came to the right place. The circus is always a good place to go for a birthday or any celebration," stated the Russian in his smooth accented voice.

Alfred gave a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of head.

"Yeah, truthfully I snuck out with my bro—Oh shit! I forgot about Matthew!"

Ivan looked at the blonde looking panicked and stressed. He didn't like the expression at all, it didn't suit him in the least.

"S-Sorry I gotta go! I gotta find my brother," stammered the honey blonde as he took his hand back from Ivan.

Alfred quickly moved away from the magician, and headed to the entrance of the tent. As he was about to step out Ivan appeared before him.

"Your brother? Would you like me to help? I do not have another show for a while I will gladly assist."

The blue eyed teen found himself blushing again, but not as bad as before, and nodded his head.

"That'd be great, thanks Mr. Bragnisky," he said softly; silently hoping that he got the name right.

Ivan smiled at the young man before him and admired the blush that stained his face.

"You can call me Ivan."

Alfred blushed a little darker then gave a bright smile to the man. The honey blonde never felt so nervous or flustered around another man as much as he was with Ivan. He was kind of embarrassed by it, and even more embarrassed as he realized he had no idea if the magician was just being kind, or if he really did have an interest in him, or if he even batted for the other team for that matter. That kind of thing wasn't exactly an approved thing and Alfred knew that more than he'd like to.

'_Keep it together Alfred! Just find Mattie already!'_

"So, where did he go? Do you remember where you last saw him," asked Ivan as he ushered Alfred out of his tent and into the bustling crowds of the circus.

"Uh, we were heading to find some food, but then these three jerks in colorful suits came along and took him. They all had funny voices, but I figured that one was French, the blonde one and the other was an albino."

Alfred looked up at the magician, who had now a blank face.

"Three jerks in colorful suits you say?"

"Yeah, they cornered me and Mattie and the albino one took him! They said it was a birthday prank!"

The Russian sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his prominent nose with a white gloved hand.

"Do not worry. I know where they are. Follow me."

Alfred's face light up and he followed the tall man to the outer ring of tents. As they walked an uncomfortable silence seemed to eat away at Alfred as they moved through the crowds. Sure there was the noise of the circus, but between just them it was silent, no words or noises. The teen scratched his head and tried to think of something to say, because silence didn't settle well with him on most occasions.

"So, um… How do you do all that stuff? The tricks and things."

He looked up to his side to see Ivan give a look of thought. It was then that Alfred had realized how much taller the man was compared to him. Ivan had to be a head taller than him, maybe even more, but he was only nineteen, still have some time to grow a little.

"Hm, well practice and time."

Ivan gave a small smile to the vague answer.

"Ah…" Alfred trailed off as he got the vague answer and at feeling a little stupid for even asking the question.

He may have never seen a magician, but he was sure they don't usual just spill the beans about how they do their tricks. He could feel the anxiety of the question eating away at him so he quickly asked:

"H-How do you know where they are?"

"Oh, they work for me. I'm the owner of this circus as well," Ivan said with a smile and it widened as he saw Alfred look at him amazed. "Those three 'jerks' as you put it, are the Bad Touch Trio. They dress up and run around causing chaos and entertain the crowds; adding to the circus experience. But, kidnapping isn't one of those and will not be overlooked."

"So, you work in the Circus of Worlds and own it! That's so cool!"

Ivan stopped and turned to look at Alfred's smiling face, which began to blush as those violet eyes met blue. Ivan couldn't help but smile back at him. He found that he enjoyed it greatly that the other smiled so brightly at him.

"So we here then?"

Ivan shook his head yes and held open the tent that he had stopped in front of for Alfred to step in first. The inside was lit with strings of lights and was filled with decorations, equipment, and other circus items. It looked like a giant storage room of fun. As they walked in silence overtook them, but Alfred broke it with asking another question.

"So, how old are you? Like you're a magician and an owner of a famous circus, so you've gotta be like thirty at least, right?"

The Russian magician paused at hearing this and put a hand to his chest and batted his eyes in shock.

"Do I look that old," he inquired with mock hurt in his voice.

Alfred instantly regretted his words taking that the other really was offended and tried to say something else, but Ivan just shushed him by placing a gloved finger to his lips and chuckled softly.

"It is alright, I am actually twenty-five. I have been in the circus business for as long as I care to remember, and I owned my own circus around when I was your age, well with help from my mentor that is."

"So cool. To be able to go and do neat stuff like this, and around my age too! No need to worry about school, or stupid parents, or –"

"Al!?"

The honey blonde was cut off as the voice of his brother came forth. Alfred quickly ceased his talking and looked around the tent.

"Mattie? Matthew?!"

Alfred went tearing off into the tent and soon found his brother tied up on a stool by a long string of glowing purple lights.

"You okay? Sorry it took so long I uh, I got distracted," admitted Alfred shamefully as he untied his brother.

Ivan stood behind Alfred as Mattie was freed and he took in the other brother's appearance. He looked just like Alfred except his hair was longer, he had a different kind of strange curl, had big violet eyes, and even though his outfit was the same as Alfred's it didn't look as worn out as the honey blonde's.

"Did those jerk do anything to you?! If they did I'm gonna kill 'em!"

Matthew flushed as he recalled his time with the 'three jerks', especially with the albino he had come to know as Gilbert. Who was actually not that much older than him, only four years, and not so bad after all.

"U-Uh no, they just teased me and tied me up."

Alfred sighed in relief and held Mattie's hand tightly.

"Uh, Al… Who's that?"

Alfred turned around to look behind him to see who his twin was talking about, then smiled happily.

"Mattie this is Ivan, um, Braginsky, The Russian Magician and owner of the Circus of Worlds! I got distracted by this guy when I was looking for you, and he wanted to help me out after his performance. He's really cool! He does real magic Mattie! You should have seen it!"

Mattie was a little skeptical about that, but enjoyed seeing his brother so excited.

"I'm Matthew W. Jones. Nice to meet you Mr. Braginsky," stated Mattie saying the name slowly so not to butcher it too much.

Ivan blinked at the pair then smiled softly and slipped off his top hat as he bowed.

"Nice to meet you too, and please Ivan is just fine," stated Ivan as he placed his hat back onto his head. "Ah, also I apologize about your mishap with the idiot trio."

"Hey! I'm not an idiot! I'm fantastic!"

As this was shouted a pair of exasperated sighs sounded.

"Amigo you are supposed to be quiet!"

"Oui, Gilbert you are an idiot."

With that the 'three jerks' aka Bad Touch Trio, emerged from their hiding places. Ivan glared at them, which made them cringe slightly at seeing the cold and creepy look.

"H-Hey it was just a game okay," exclaimed Gilbert in defense.

"We were going to give him back, but it was really Gilbert's fault," stated the dark haired man.

"Antonio's right! Gilbert took the kid," stated the Frenchmen.

Instantly Gilbert turn red in the face in irritation and turned to face his friends.

"Shut up Francis you said to play a birthday prank on them!"

The blonde threw his hands up in defense as he retorted:

"That didn't mean take him!"

"Oh like you were against it you French—"

"Molchat'!"

The Bad Touch Trio stiffened then stood apart from each other and looked at Ivan in silence.

"No kidnapping understand! This is a circus, not a place for child taking! Now apologize to the twins now," the Russian said in a dark voice.

The men sighed and gave a nod and walked over to the boys one by one.

"Sorry amigos."

"Sorry boys, but it was fun no?"

"Sorry you guys."

Ivan glared at the three of them, looked at his watch, then back at them.

"Why don't you three go start telling everyone that closing time is approaching."

The three nodded and left the tent, but Gilbert turned back to look at Matthew, who blushed, and adverted his eyes. Alfred and Ivan didn't miss that and Alfred squeezed his twin's hand so tight the other yelped in pain.

"What was that for?!"

"Nothin'," he simply stated then turned to look up at Ivan. "So it's closing time?"

"Da, it is past two in the morning. Closing time starts at four and the gates are closed at five."

"Oh…"

Alfred gave a disappointed look and Matthew gave a worried one.

"Come on Al. We better get back before Mom and Dad wake up."

"Yeah, you're right…"

Ivan gave a disappointed look of his own, wishing that he could have spent more time with the young blonde he had met. He sighed then cleared his throat to get the twins' attention.

"Allow me to escort you to the gates."

Alfred smiled softly and nodded, and followed the Russian magician out of the tent and to the entrance of the circus.

Once they were at the gates the twins turned to say good-bye, but Ivan stopped them before they could do so. He opened his mouth to speak first, but realized Matthew was staring at something past him with interest and a faint blush on his face. Alfred did too and noticed that Gilbert was waving to the longer haired blonde. The blue eyed twin gave a glare then sighed, and shakily let go of his brother's hand and smiled softly. He didn't like what he was about to say, but he knew his brother hardly ever got a happy moment, just like him.

"Go on, say good-bye to that jerk."

Mattie looked at him surprised then hugged Alfred as tightly as he could, then ran off to Gilbert.

"Do not worry Gilbert may be an idiot, but he is a pretty good guy," stated Ivan as he watched the pair being to talk.

Alfred smiled at this and shook his head as he let out a chuckle.

"Man, I wish I didn't have to go honestly. This place is way better than my house."

Ivan smiled at this and looked at Alfred as he gave a goofy grin.

"You can always come back. We will still be here for another week."

Alfred's grin widened to a full smile at hearing this and nodded his head.

"That's great, but I don't know if we'll be able to sneak out all the time though… But at least you're here for a week."

"Da. Here," Ivan paused and flicked his wrist to produce a medium sized sunflower. Its petals a bright yellow, its center a dark black, and its stem a deep green and slightly curved. "For you, Alfred. Thank you for coming today, and I enjoyed meeting you," Ivan smiled as he saw Alfred blush. "I do hope to see you around soon, yes?"

Alfred wide-eyed at seeing Ivan bring the flower into existence and slowly took it as the ash blonde handed it to him. He smiled at it and quickly wrapped his arms around the other man in a hug. He buried his face in his chest as he said:

"Thank you, and I'll try my best to visit every day! I'm happy to have met you too."

Ivan was surprised by the hug, but returned it nonetheless. It made him feel warmer than he'd ever been in his life. Which also made him feel a twinge of pain as a memory tried to surface, but he did his best to push it down.

When they pulled apart Mattie had returned to Alfred's side with a darker blush on his face, and took his twin's hand. The two said good-bye to the magician and headed off into the bluish night to go back home. A smile on their blushing faces, a spring in their step, their hands clasped tightly together, and sunflower in the other that made Alfred smile just a little bit more.

* * *

**Translations:**

Oui –Yes

Amigo –Friend

Molchat'! –Silence

Da –Yes

***This was INSPIRED by one of my favorite books! The Night Circus by Erin Morgenstern! ***

***I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors and for any OOC(I never intend to make them that way.)*Still MORE to come! Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews welcomed!***


	3. Sleepless Nights Prt 1

**The Beginning of a Week of Sleepless Nights**

**Prt. 1**

As the late hours of night began Alfred found himself standing next to his parents' door. He stood against the wall, hugging it, as he listened for his parents' movements.

It had been an hour since he got himself out of bed, and stationed himself at their door. The bedroom light had flicked off a while ago, and noises were heard as people got onto a soft bed. All of this happened with in that hour and now going onto two hours Alfred was certain.

'_They're asleep!'_

An excited smile crossed his face, and he slowly and quickly backed away from the door. His bare feet moved achingly slow on the worn out wood flooring of his parents' apartment. Once he made it down the hall he slowly turned the squeaky knob to his and his brother's bedroom and slipped in the room silently. After he shut the door, he moved faster to his sleeping twin in their worn out full sized bed and shook him.

Their bedroom wasn't much, just an old run down full sized bed tucked away in a corner. A window was beside it letting in the only natural light, a dresser was on the opposite wall from the bed, leaving a walkway that only the twins at their size could easily fit through. A closet was beside the dresser and then it was the door to their room. Just a small square room with a light and ceiling fan. The room was painted a baby blue, and was kept clean for if the boys' parents ever saw a thing out of place, they'd be beaten for it, like everything else they did.

"Mattie, Mattie wake up! Wake up," exclaimed Alfred in a whisper as he shook his brother more.

The soft spoken twin grumbled intangible words, then pulled an old quilt over his head that covered their bed.

"Wake up Matthew! It's time to go! Mom and Dad are asleep," exclaimed Alfred in a soft voice as he climbed onto their bed and straddled Mattie's side.

The long haired blonde cracked open an eye and sighed.

"Al, I'm tired and get off me. I'm still sore."

The honey blonde tensed as he heard this, his mind recalling how his twin was hit for sleeping on the couch earlier today. No doubt tired from their late night visit to the circus. Alfred had been sleepy as well, but hid it as best as he could so their parents wouldn't suspect anything or hit him. Though Mattie had left his sight and got unlucky. He tried to help Mattie by defending him as their mother hit him, but it only resulted in him getting yanked down to her face and being told to go to bed without dinner. He was lucky she didn't hit him in the face, but she was occupied with his twin, who also went without dinner.

He was overly happy though that his mother or father hadn't noticed that he stole money from them. That alone had been eating away at him all day. He never stole a thing in his life until he deiced that he and Matthew should go to the circus. If they knew what he did he was sure they'd kill him, put him near death, or kick him out and Mattie too, just to get rid of him.

Alfred quickly got off his brother and got on his side of their bed.

"Sorry Matthew…but come on let's go to the circus again. It'll make today better!"

Matthew looked at his brother in his blue striped pajamas, then gave another sigh and turned onto his other side.

"Aw come on don't be a downer! Look if we go we'll see amazing new stuff, get food for sure, and, and," he paused knowing he wasn't going to like what he was going to say, but he wanted his brother to come with him. He wanted to make him feel happy after what happened today. It was his job to protect and keep his brother happy, like a hero of sorts. "You, can see that albino guy… That you like so much," stated Alfred slyly, knowing that a good teasing would always get Mattie going. He could already see his twin's ears turning red.

"Fine, and his name is Gilbert. Also," Matthew paused as he sat up wincing a little at his sore behind, "You know you really want to go because of Ivan," retorted Matthew with a smirk.

Alfred could feel his face growing hot as his twin smirked at him.

"What? He's a cool magician and stuff…"

"Uh-huh, but you seemed to love that sunflower he gave ya, and you hugged him too."

Alfred sighed in defeat and Mattie wore a triumphant smile.

"You're right, but whatever you got the hots for an albino," stated Alfred wiggling his eyebrows.

Mattie blushed and punched his brother in the arm. The twins knew that they both liked men over woman, and had each other's backs in hiding it from their parents as best as they could.

"Shut up and just get our clothes! No point in wanting to leave and we end up here fighting," grumbled Mattie as Alfred rubbed his arm.

"I was teasing ya, geeze."

Alfred chuckled and gave smile then got off their bed and walked to their dresser. He tossed out two pairs of black jeans, two blue long sleeve shirts, two pairs of suspenders, and two pairs of socks. He also grabbed his brother's wire framed glasses from atop the dresser. Their parents' didn't bother with trying to find clothes to tell the twins apart, a shirt was a shirt and as long as it was cheap it was what they got.

They weren't poor necessarily, but their parents just didn't spend much on them. They only did enough so they wouldn't be hassled by people in town about bad parenting. The rest of the money was saved, but most went to themselves, for their clothes, their car, and their apartment.

The blonde boys quickly shed their pajamas and got dressed, and quietly put on their leather shoes. Alfred's clothing was once again more worn out than Matthew's.

"Al, don't forget the card," stated Mattie as Alfred tried to leave the bedroom already.

"Oh, right!"

He moved away from the bedroom window to their dresser, and found the sunflower card hidden inside a pair of socks. The small black card had silver calligraphy that read: _'Circus of Worlds. Never Forget and Never Lose.' _The card had appeared the night the boys had left the circus. Alfred's lovely sunflower had shriveled up into this card in his own hands once they left the fairgrounds. It surprised him and scared Matthew to heaven and back.

He quickly pocketed the card next to his folded money and went to the window again. Mattie had already lifted it up silently and slipped out onto the fire escape, and Alfred followed suit. He slid it closed and the two quickly made their way down to the street below.

Once they touched down on cement, they took each other's hands and took off running to the fairgrounds.

**.*.*.**

"Well isn't it the birthday twins! You coming back for another night of fun," asked the smiling woman in the ticket booth from the night before.

Alfred nodded and Matthew smiled at her.

"Yup," said the honey blonde teen happily and he dug into his pocket for money and held it up to the woman. "Two tickets please!"

She gave a confused look then leaned up near the grate.

"Don't y'all have another way to get in," she asked curiously, "A lovely little piece of paper," she inquire while twirling her hand in the air.

Alfred was confused and brought his hand down, but Mattie quickly understood.

"Al, she's talking about the card."

The honey blonde let out a gasp and dug his other hand into his pocket to fish out the black card. He held it up to her and she smiled happily.

"That's it my dear! Go on in!"

"Really? So this is like a free pass?"

The curly haired woman shook her head and winked at them.

"Yup, but don't lose it alright. Not a lot of people have the honor receiving that card ya know. It's good for life!"

The twins wide–eyed and Alfred quickly pocketed the card and money. Not wanting anything to happen to it.

"Man that's amazin'!"

Matthew nodded in agreement, and silently worried about the card. (Alfred was notorious for forgetting and losing things.)

"Well y'all go on in and enjoy yourselves!"

"We will," the teens said in unison.

They held onto each other's hands and walked into the dark tent that was the entrance to the Circus of Worlds. Once they came out on the other side they were greeted with the same things as before, but they were also different. The lights where different colors and shapes from the ones last night. The piano music seemed to be louder, more merry, than easy going like it was before. Even the people were different, they seemed more eager to visit the circus, and there was more of them than yesterday. Oh, but the sweet alluring scent of food was still the same. The heavy caramel and cinnamon wafted in the air, along with the salty and sweet scent of kettle corn being freshly popped from somewhere.

The boys took a deep breath of it and sighed as they got reacquainted with the circus. They had never felt so free and relaxed in their lives, even when it would be just them and away from home. Being at the circus at night made them feel like they could not worry about a thing, except for the occasional weirdo like the three jerks from yesterday, or when it came to closing time and their fun had to end.

"So what are we going to see this time," asked Matthew as he looked at the tents nearby.

"Hhmm," Alfred looked too, but soon the heavenly scent of warm caramel started to get to him. His stomach growled as he smelt the sweet scent and recalled that he and Matthew hadn't had dinner due to Matthew's sleeping and Alfred's attempt to defend his brother from their mother. "Actually, let's get some food. I'm starving right now."

Alfred looked to his side to see Matthew nod in agreement and they set off, following the scent of food. They weaved through the crowd as they followed the scent, and soon came to a booth. It was a large colorful booth, with pictures of food and bright lights all over it. A large board stood by it, displaying the items sold and their prices.

As the blonde teens took in the booth and price board a smiley short haired blonde woman popped up at the window. She leaned out of it and rested herself on the ledge as she looked at her latest customers.

"What can I get you boys?"

The woman had a large smile on her face and big green eyes. A red ribbon tied in her shoulder length blonde hair, and she wore a tan military jacket over a waffle printed blouse.

The boys looked up at her, a little surprised by her sudden appearance, but smiled back.

"Uh, can you give us a second," asked Alfred as he looked at her.

"Sure thing!"

Alfred smiled as the woman smiled at him and he looked back over to the board.

"Whataya want Mattie?"

The violet eyed twin stared at the board for a while then decided on a few cheap treats.

"Hm, a hotdog and a root beer seems good."

"That all," asked Alfred knowing of how his brother always tried to hold himself back when it came to things he wanted.

Mattie gave a nod and the honey blonde gave a snort and smiled. He then studied the board himself and gave a nod, confident that he had enough money to buy what he was about to order.

"So what'll it be blondie," asked the woman from the window.

Alfred just snort at the nickname and began to list off his order.

"We'd like four hot dogs, one root beer and one Coca-Cola, and a big bag of blue razz fairy floss please," he asked with a grin.

"Alfred, I only asked for one hot dog, or are you really gonna eat three of them," inquired Mattie as he tightened his grip on his brother's hand.

"Matthew, I know you're hungry and so am I. No need to hide it."

Alfred squeezed his twin's hand back and smiled at him. They didn't see it, but the woman at the window gave a puzzled look as she looked at them. As if she was trying to remember something, but couldn't place it. In the end she set it aside and smiled as the teens looked at her.

"So that all boys?"

"Yup," exclaimed the honey blonde as he looked back to the booth window, and watched the woman turn to order someone behind her to get what they wanted. As he watched he realized he forgot to pay. "Oh," he paused as he dug into his jeans for his money, then held it up, "here ya go."

The blonde woman gave a puzzled look again, this time they could see it. She looked at them taking in their clothing and faces. They both wore black jeans held up by suspenders, and had on blue long-sleeved cotton shirts. Alfred's sleeves were rolled up while Mattie's stayed down. They had on their brown leather shows and she could tell that Matthew was more calm and relaxed unlike Alfred, because his clothes didn't seem as worn out as the other twin's. She noted the strange rouge curls they had on their blonde heads and the wire framed glasses they both wore. She hummed in thought then said: "Hold on," and turned around to ask the other person in the booth to come up to the window.

A tall man with spiky dark blonde hair, a white and blue striped scarf, and a red, white, and blue striped apron had made his way to the window. He looked at the twin blondes at the window with a blank face while the woman asked:

"Your names are Alfred and Matthew right," she had asked curiously as a thought donned on her.

The twins nodded and she looked behind her to her co-worker who nodded and went back to fixing their order.

"Ha! I thought so, just had to be sure though! You have that little card on you right?"

They both nodded again and Alfred showed the woman the black and silver card.

"Great! You don't have to pay for a thing!"

The twins stared at the woman in disbelief.

"So, this card means free, everything," asked Alfred.

The woman simply nodded then turned to receive the boys order from the tall man behind her.

"Here ya go boys. Enjoy!"

Alfred took the hot dogs and Matthew took the drinks, which had been popped open for them, and fairy floss. They both gave a nod and exchanged thank you's before walking away. They soon passed an entrance to the middle ring of tents and Alfred stopped.

"Come on Mattie. I know a place where we can sit down and eat."

"Alright," said the longer haired blonde as he followed his twin through a maze of people and tents to get into the center of the circus.

Matthew gasped softly as he saw the center of the circus for the first time. Logs cut in halves were arranged in a circle and a large warped cage was in the center. Inside the cage was a dancing flame that changed colors like a rainbow.

Matthew looked at the cage as he followed Alfred to sit over on a log that was in front of it. He could see the words _'Heart of the Circus'_ engraved in the iron, and a heart shaped lock on the cage. He was surprised after seeing the lock that even though he was so close the fire only gave off a cool heat.

"Neat fire right," asked Alfred as he sat down, and noticed his bother looking at the cage.

"Yeah… What makes it change," Matthew asked as he sat down as well.

Sitting down slowly so not to hurt his still sore behind. It didn't hurt as much as before, but still stung when he sat down.

"I don' know, but it looks cool… Maybe magic," suggested the blue eyed twin as he took a bite of his hot dog.

Matthew gave a hum at the answer and also began to eat. The two ate in silence and watched the colorful fire and the people that passed by. Soon they were down to just a bag of fairy floss, and Alfred stood up and sighed in content.

"Man, that was good, but I think I should have gotten a candy apple too… or popcorn."

"We still have a bag of fairy floss Al," stated Mattie with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but I'll still get them, later that is, but for now…" He trailed off as he looked around the tents. His eyes finally caught a sign of interest and smiled. "Let's eat that fairy floss while watching that," he said excitedly and pointed to a tent to the side of Matthew.

The twin looked at the small crowd filing into the tent that was mark: _'The Exquisite Escape Artist.' _

"Sure Al," he said as he got up and had a yawn come over him. He blinked in surprise of it, then chuckled a little. "I guess having food made me sleepy. Well come on Al."

Alfred gave a worried look to his twin, who didn't see it, then helped gather their trash and toss it before heading into the tent.

As they got in the small tent they blinked, took off their glasses, put them back on, and blinked again. The inside of the tent was huge, it was unbelievable how spacious it was on the inside when you look at the outside of it. It had six rows of seating on each side of the tent, and a large wooden stage in front where a man stood talking. His voice rang loudly and smoothly with an interesting accent lacing his words, which Alfred could tell was British.

"Hello Ladies and Gents," stated the British man as Alfred and Matthew took a seat in the second row quickly. "I am Arthur Kirkland, The Exquisite Escape Artist."

The man had sandy blonde hair and bright green eyes. A large smile was on his face as he looked at his audience. He wore a simple outfit, normal really, compared to other performers. A green vest over a white crisp shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and brown pants and loafers. But Alfred cracked a smile and nudged his brother in the side as he noticed something on the Brit.

"Ma-Mattie, look at his eyebrows," he said shakily trying to hold in his laughter.

Matthew did as instructed and quickly bit his lip to hold back a laugh.

"They're huge! How are they like that?"

"I know right. Th-They're like fuzzy caterpillars!"

The two shook with silent laughter, but quickly regained control of themselves as the man on stage made a swooping gesture as he said in an exasperated tone:

"And my assistant is, sadly, Francis Bonnefoy."

The boys stared in attention as they saw the long haired blonde with blue eyes walk into the stage light. They instantly recognized him from the night before as the Bad Touch Trio kidnapper number two. The French blonde moved up to the escape artist from behind and wrapped his arms around his waist. The Brit immediately tried to fight him off and Francis just laughed and said:

"You may be an escape artist, but you can never escape my grasp or love mon cher."

With that a fist soon made contact with the touchy blonde's stomach.

"I beg to differ," Arthur stated with a scoff, which the scene got laughs from the crowd. "Now on with the show. Francis will now, and **only**, handcuff my hands with police issued cuffs."

The cringing Frenchmen nodded and did as he was told. He showed off the cuffs then fastened them onto the escape artist's writs and held up the key to the cuffs.

"Now then," Arthur paused and tested the tightness of the cuffs, "Good and tight. Francis, toss the key, and I shall attempt to escape."

Francis tossed the key as asked across the stage and Arthur went to work on getting out of his restraints. A few people gave skeptical looks and remarks as they watched him, but soon the murmurs ceased as the Brit held up the shiny cuffs with his free hands. He twirled them around his finger and smirked.

"Cool," stated Alfred as he slipped his hand into the bag of blue razz fairy floss that Mattie had opened.

The crowd gave impressed looks and clapped at the act. The Brit smiled and tossed the cuffs somewhere onto the stage, then gave a nod to Francis.

"Now, that was a little simple, so how about a rope this time, shall we?"

Francis soon appeared on stage with a bundle of ropes as Arthur took a seat backwards on a chair that had been forth from the back of stage. Everyone watched intently for any cheats as Francis tied Arthur's wrists behind his back and to the back of the chair. He then moved to each side of the Brit and tied his legs to the chair. The escape artist gave a grunt when the Frenchmen pulled the ropes tight before backing away.

"Righto, now…" he trailed off as he tested the tight ropes.

Alfred and Matthew watched closely as Arthur began to work on the robes as they ate their fairy floss. Their fingers and tongues turning blue as the sticky and fluffy treat melted in their mouths and compressed between their warm fingers.

A few skeptical murmurs floated around as they watched Arthur wiggle around in his chair and move his legs and arms. It seemed to everyone in the audience that the man was not getting out of it anytime soon, but the man seemed to think otherwise.

"Almost there, and… Got it!"

As he said this the ropes fell off of him and he stood up from his chair in a 'ta-daa' fashion. Claps were loudly presented at the accomplishment and Alfred and Mattie gladly clapped too.

"Now, now. This was just child's play. The real challenges are on the way."

Arthur moved his chair back where it was hidden on the stage before, and stood still as Francis came to him. The blonde had a white coat in his arms, which he put on Arthur quickly and went behind the man to fasten it. As he did so Alfred and Mattie ate less of their sticky candy as they noticed what the Frenchmen was putting on the performer.

"That's a straightjacket," stated Mattie shocked.

"No way… He can't get out of that," said Alfred just as surprised.

The same reactions were being made around the tent, and Arthur just smiled pleasantly as Francis left him.

"As you can see," he turned around so everyone could see his jacket, "I am securely strapped into the straightjacket, and it seems I have no means of escape. This is the same type of jacket used in asylums today, so I shouldn't be able to get out at all… Or can I?"

The Exquisite Escape Artist began to maneuver himself in the jacket. Tugging and pushing in the tight confines; his bushy eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated.

No murmurs were heard this time around, for everyone was glued to their seats and eyes fixated on the blonde. As the tension worn on soon a click was heard, then another, and another, and another. With each click a white strap dangled from the jacket and then with a smirk on the escape artist's face, he pulled his arms out to show they were undone. He then shrugged off the jacket and let it fall to the wooden stage floor.

"Amazing," shouted Alfred and Mattie as they clapped with the crowd.

"Thank you, thank you," said the British performer with a few bows. "Now I have one last escape to perform. The grand finale!"

Once he said this a giant glass box rolled forward into the light on the stage. Francis stepped from behind it and went back into the shadows of the stage. The blonde soon returned with both arms full of shiny silver chains, and he walked up to the Brit. He set them down, and silently slid up to Arthur who was unaware as he looked at his audience and began to speak.

"Now for my escap—Ay!"

He quickly turned to see France smiling at him after groping his ass.

"You bloody frog keep your hands to yourself, and do your job," growled out Arthur with a blush staining his face. He then promptly turned back around and was about to start talking again, but was cut off again.

"Ah, fine mon cher, but zit's just so hard sometimes, no," inquired Francis as he went and grabbed the chain.

The Brit rolled his eyes as his he felt France begin to wind the chain around his body. The crowd gave laughs at the two on stage, not caring for the fact that they were seeing homosexuality. It wasn't common for them to see it, but most didn't mind seeing the touchy Frenchmen and his reluctant lover. Those who did mind however just promptly upped and left the tent. The blondes on stage were used to it, but nothing could deter Francis from his pursuits unless Arthur went past his break point.

Alfred and Matthew smiled at the pair and laughed too, both feeling comfort in seeing how open the two were. The twins squeezed each other's hands, and ate their fairy floss as Arthur continued.

"Now, as I was **saying**, for my final act I shall be bound by chains," he paused as his assistant placed the lock on the chains, linking them together. Then strapped on a ball and chain to his ankle. "And be put inside this glass tank. Yes, tank Ladies and Gents."

He gave a smirk and nodded his head to the side, which sent Francis away to do something. The chained escape artist stood before his audience happily as the sound of clicking filled the tent. Everyone watched as a hook came from the top of the tent and Francis soon returned to slip the hook between some of the chains in the middle of escape artist's shoulder blades.

"Now, tanks usual mean water so you know, and that's what is going to fill this one up," as he said this Francis disappeared again and soon clear water began to bubble up into the tank and fill it. "Now Francis, if you would lower me into the tank."

The Frenchmen smiled and gave a wink.

"Of course mon amour."

The Brit blushed slightly at the endearment, but calmed down once he felt himself begin to lift off the stage and move over to hover above the tank. He soon began to be lowered and he started to speak.

"Now I shall attempt to escape these chains and weight before I run out of air."

This made everyone gasp and look at the man owlishly. Arthur smiled at the reactions and shivered involuntarily as his feet sunk into the water.

"It's kind of cold," he said with a chuckle and a few laughs were returned. Soon he was waist deep and he shouted through the glass to be heard clearly. "No need to be alarmed. If my luck runs out well, Francis will have to rescue me from a watery grave."

"Oh my God," said Alfred breathlessly as the man was submerged in the water.

His mouth full of fairy floss fell open in awe as the man began to move in the chains, testing them. Matthew just stared owlishly and ate the fairy floss quickly in nervous worry, a bite after a bite, after a bite.

Arthur looked at Francis who stopped lowering him and let him float around in the tank as the ball and chain held him down. The escape artist started to maneuver his arms, which were crossed over his chest under the chains. He wiggled and moved under the heavy metal, trying to find a way to push an elbow through a weak spot in the chains, if he could find one.

"Oh my God," said Matthew this time while Alfred was silent and still gaping at the sight.

As what seemed to be the longest moment in history the British escape artist was able to jab an elbow through a lap in the chains. He quickly worked his arm out of it entirely then was able to move the other arm out as well. Now that his arms were free everyone in the tent was slightly relaxed, but soon tensed up like before as they saw that the man seemed to be losing air. His bubbles escaping from his lips and popping on the surface of the water.

"Oh my God," said the twins in unison as they watched the man.

Arthur soon grabbed hold of his chains and wiggled and shimmed in them as he pulled on the chains. The metal links soon where unhooked and due to his twisting they fell from him, landing in the bottom of the tank with a loud clang, but no one cheered. The man was still held down by the ball and chain. Arthur knew this and quickly swam down and wedged his body into a corner of the tank to steady himself. He pulled at the shackle then slipped off his shoe and somehow managed to wiggle his socked foot through the shackle. He grabbed his loafer and quickly swam to the top.

Once he broke the surface of the water he let go of his breath and panted at the side of the tank. He realized he had cut it a bit close, but nothing like a near death experience to make one feel amazing and make an act more interesting. He looked up to his audience and smiled victoriously.

The crowd applauded and cheered for the man, getting out of their seats and breathing sighs of relief. Matthew and Alfred sighed in relief at seeing the man smile and they sank into their chairs.

"That was intense," stated Mattie as he crumbled the now empty bag of fairy floss in his hands.

"Yeah, whoo… Man…"

Matthew smiled at his brother and got up as people began to leave the tent. Francis had helped Arthur out of the tank and handed him a towel. As he helped him dry off he quietly scolded him for cutting it so close this time. Arthur grumbled and looked away from Francis as he dried his hair, but the Frenchmen just sigh and smiled at him. He looked around quickly then pulled the towel forward to hide his face and planted a kiss on the soaked performer.

The Brit flinched and blushed darkly, Francis just smiled and looked back out to the once crowded tent. His blue eyes widened though as he noticed a pair of blonde heads still in the second row. The Frenchmen parted from Arthur and quickly swooped in on the twins.

"Oh mes amis, I see you saw the show no," inquired Francis as he hugged Mattie from behind.

The long haired blonde yelped in surprise and his twin immediately got to his feet and pulled Matthew away from him.

"Aw, come on zit's me, Francis!"

"We know, kidnapper!"

"Kidnapper," asked a British voice.

The three of them turned to see Arthur rubbing his arms dry and slinging his towel around his neck. He then hopped off the stage and walked up to them.

"Yeah, this guy kidnapped my brother yesterday with his gang of jerks!"

The Brit raised a bushy eyebrow to this and looked to Francis.

"Is this true Francis?"

"Ah, mon amour, zit was just a little game! Besides zit was Gilbert really," said Francis in defense.

"You bloody wanker! You actually took a kid," he exclaimed as he looked from Francis to the twin teenagers.

"It was Gilbert who took him! I just said: 'Well how about a birthday prank?' because yesterday was zeir birthday and Gilbert just took him!"

Arthur was completely livid at hearing this and the Frenchman knew he dug his own grave.

"You bloody frog! You should have not suggested such a thing, or even encouraged it! I swear I ought to beat you black and blue!"

With that France was given a punch to the stomach. The Frenchman cringed and went down to the grass in pain.

"I'm terribly sorry about him, he's just a frog. So you boys are twins I take it," asked Arthur as calm as ever.

Alfred and Matthew nodded quickly at the question. Alfred stared at the Brit seeing that the guy was way cooler than ever before, and Matthew stared at Francis who he took pity on and wanted to help him.

"Yeah, we're nineteen years old now! I'm Alfred F. Jones and—" "I'm Matthew W. Jones."

"Smashing, you boys have your parents around, or are you by yourselves?"

"By ourselves, thankfully," stated Alfred.

"What does that—"

The escape artist was cut off as a hand grabbed his leg and yanked on it, sending him to the ground.

"You must be daft," yelled the blonde Brit as he sat up and looked at a smirking Francis.

He snarled and lunged for the blonde. The boys watched as the two men wrestled each other on the ground, knocking over chairs. The two were kicking, punching, strangling, biting, cussing, and pulling at each other's hair. They stared as the two fought, but tilted their heads in confusion once the fight stopped.

Arthur had gotten pinned under Francis, who began saying something in his native tongue that made the Brit blush. He then tried to fight the Frenchman off again, but only succeeded in getting a forceful kiss from Francis. The kiss was a rough, awkward angle kiss, but Francis made Arthur groan under him with it. His hands moving from the shorter blonde's hair and down to lower parts of his body.

Alfred promptly turned around, holding Mattie's hand, as he realized were the escape artist and his assistant's fight was leading to, and fled the tent. The boys were blushing deeply as they rushed out into the circus crowd, and didn't stop until they had rushed into another tent.

* * *

**Translations:**

Mon cher –my dear

mon amour –my love

mes amis –My friends

***Sorry this took so long! I keep getting distracted and have things to do for college and I struggled on part two so much! DX***


	4. Sleepless Nights Prt 2

**The Beginning of a Week of Sleepless Nights**

**Prt. 2**

The twins blushed deeply as they looked at each other then began to laugh a little, which grew louder as they continued.

"Man, those guys are a piece of work," stated Alfred as he wiped away a tear.

"Yeah, but they are pretty neat and if they were parents—"

"Oh, man I'd feel sorry for those kids, they'd have to deal with **that** every day," stated Alfred cutting in.

The two laughed a little more then began to calm down. The thought of the blonde performers being parents lingered in their minds longer than it probably should have. The boys soon pushed the thought away and looked to see where they were at. They moved up to pass the bleachers that were in this tent to see what the act was.

There was a tall woman dressed in a tight outfit that looked like a ring master's outfit. Tight fitting white pants, black boots, red, white, and green jacket over a black low cut shirt that was tucked in her pants. She had long brown hair and a flower tucked behind her ear. She had jade green eyes and a smile on her face as she cracked the whip in her hand.

The boys' eyes followed the whip in time to see a lion jump onto a blue stool and stay there.

"Lion tamer," asked Matthew as he noticed another lion and two tigers chained to the ground with collars around their necks.

"Guess so. Come on I see a seat over there. Hopefully the show isn't too far along."

The twins excused themselves as they moved passed other people and sat down. As they did the woman turned to her audience and said in clear strong voice:

"Now I shall put my head in Andor's mouth," she stated and everyone gasped. "Hopefully I von't lose my head!"

"She's crazy," stated Matthew as Alfred laughed at her cocky smile.

"Aw man, she's done."

The honey blondes watched as the woman coaxed the lion's mouth open. She pet his snout as she began to lower her head, and move it inside. Everyone held their breath as the crazy lion tamer with her strange accent slipped her head into the lion's mouth. She stopped at her neck and she could feel the sharp teeth graze the back of it. She held her arms out at her sides in a 'ta-daa' fashion, but then held up her fingers as if to hush the audience before they could clap. She then began to back out slowly. As she did so the lion twitched a little, which scared everyone half to death.

"Dear God I can't," said Matthew, worried out of his mind and moved to hide his face behind Alfred, but peeked a little over his shoulder.

The woman stilled herself and waited, then began backing out again. Once she was out she whipped back around to face the crowds with a smile. She then made a displeased face and waved a hand over her nose.

"Vhoo, lion breath is not the best thing in the vorld!"

The crowd clapped, cheered, and laughed as she completed the act. Alfred did all of this as well, but Mattie just chuckled and moved out from behind his twin.

"Alright everyone, I have another act for you before my show is done," she exclaimed and moved forward to be out of the way as a set was brought out. Figures dressed in black hurriedly put together the set as she talked. "My four lovely cats vill be jumping through," she paused for dramatic effect and to wait for the four hoops that were being set up behind her. "They vill be jumping through four rings of, FIRE!"

As she shouted this excitedly the four hoops were lit one by one and everyone oooed and aaahed. The woman herself moved over to her other cats to unhook them, and bring them forth. One by one she cracked her whip, and the remaining cats hopped up onto their own stools that were set out.

The four big jungle cats sat on their stools straightly, and waited for their tamer's command. She stood in front of the fiery rings, specifically the one in front of her lion, and cracked her whip.

"Andor, jump!"

The lion jumped from his stool and ran up the ramp to the ring. His strong body and large mane rippled as he moved so quickly. When he reached the edge of the ramp he jumped, and when he passed through the ring, it seemed that his mane would catch fire. Everyone held their breath as the cat went through, and let it go and clapped once the big cat landed. He trotted up to his tamer who patted his head then he sat down in front of his hoop.

The woman smiled and moved over to the next cat, a lioness, and cracked her whip.

"Anico, jump!"

The agile female lion sprang from her stool, and charged up the ramp. When she jumped she made it clean and smooth. She landed with grace, and sat down by Andor the lion. She was awarded with applause from the audience and a pat on the head from the tamer.

The lion tamer moved on and smirked as she stood before her tigers. Their white, black, and orange bodies seemed eager to move.

"Robi and Rozsi jump!"

The tigers leapt at the same time, and ran up the ramp in sync. The audience was surprised at how matched the tigers were as they got to the top of the ramp and jumped together. They passed through with ease and landed together smoothly. They circled each other and passed their tamer on both sides of her, which she ran her hands along their bodies as they did, then they sat down in front of their rings.

The crowd clapped for the tiger and his tigress. The woman smiled at her cats then cracked her whip twice. All four cats stood, and once she cracked her whip again they charged for the flaming rings, and jumped together. All of them in sync and gracefully landing on the other side.

"Wow all four," stated Alfred as he watched the act.

Mattie was impressed as well and clapped for the tamer and her felines.

"Thank you all! You are all great," shouted the lion tamer as she bowed to her audience.

As she bowed, her cats trotted up to her and circled her. She patted each one on the head, then climbed onto Andor's back as if he was a horse. Her legs on both sides of him, and a hand in his main. Andor then took off jogging around the arena as the tamer waved good-bye to her guests.

"I wanna ride a lion—No a tiger! That Robi one looks so cool," stated Alfred as they left the tent. "I wonder if sh—"

"No Al! I'm not going to let you get mauled by a tiger," stated Alfred's twin as he began to drag the other away from the tent.

Alfred pouted, but let himself be dragged. They soon ended up in the middle ring of tents and began to look around.

"So, what we going to see," asked Alfred as he watched Mattie look around.

"Hhmm... That one."

The longer haired twin pointed to a tent just down the curved path.

"Fortune telling… Ya know it's probably some old gypsy lady who'll curse us."

Matthew rolled his eyes and headed for the tent as Alfred kept on.

"But then again, we are kind of already cursed…"

"Shut up Al and get in the tent."

As they walked in, it was nothing like either of them really expected. They were thinking that maybe it was some old hag going to read their fortunes through a crystal ball in a dark dusty creepy tent, but they were wrong. The inside of the tent was extremely spacious. It was draped in reds and golds, a decent sized table sat on the floor surrounded by plush embroidered pillows. There was a soothing scent of incense burning on a gold dish that hung from the top of the tent. Along with the hanging dish were little charm like things hanging. They looked like colorful tea bags with bells on them and they had strange lines on them. Alfred took one in hand and saw that it was probably supposed to mean something, but it was just a bunch of lines to him. The room also housed many bookcases that were filled and overflowing with books, scrolls, and odd trinkets.

As the boys took in the room they didn't notice a red drape being pulled back, or a figure walking in until they spoke.

"Herro, can I herp you?"

The boys looked to the source of the strange accented voice, to see a short black haired teen around their age. His dull dark brown eyes looked at them blankly, as he stood before them in a blood red robe with a black belt of some sort holding it closed. Unknown to them, what he was really wearing was a silk blood red yukata with a black sash. The boys had never encountered anyone like him, but this was a circus, and they already encountered a lot of strange people.

"Um, hi… We're here for the fortune telling," said Matthew softly.

"Ah, I sharr get Master Yao. One moment prease."

"Sure…"

The man bowed then left through where he came from, leaving the boys to ponder.

"Interesting guy," said Mattie as he began to look around again.

"Yeah, what was with the robe, and the accent," asked Alfred curiously.

Alfred's question went unanswered as the drape was pulled back again, and a different man appeared. He had on a longer robe of the color red and gold like the tent. Its sleeves were way past his hands and the robe had slits on each side to show the white pants underneath and funny looking black shows. The boys realized it wasn't really a robe, but more of a really long-sleeved dress in away. (Which it wasn't.) The man had long black hair that was pulled back and bangs that framed his face.

"Aiyah, so you here for fortune telling?"

The boys nodded and watched as the man went to a bookshelf and collected a few things there then sat on the floor at the table.

"Come on, sit," he said gesturing to the pillows on the other side of the table.

His brown eyes watched as the blonde twins walked over and kept their hands together as they sat down.

Once seated no one spoke, which made Mattie a little nervous, and Alfred wondered his mind as to figure out what country this man was from, or even the shorter one before him. As if the short teen had heard Alfred's thoughts, he appeared with a tray of four cylindrical cups. White steam swirled off of them as he moved over to the fortune teller.

"Thank you Kiku," said the man as he accepted his cup.

Alfred and Mattie also gave thanks and sipped the cup warily as the fortune teller sipped his. The boys realized it was just tea, but had things floating in it, so they didn't drink much of it.

"Ah, now, I am Master Yao, the fortune teller of this circus, and this is my apprentice Kiku."

The boys waved as Kiku gave a slight bow then looked back to Yao.

"Please, show me your tea cups," asked Yao as he looked at the twins.

The blonde boys gave him their cups and he looked inside each one.

"Uh-huh, you are both going to be having good luck. Your tea leaves are standing upright."

Alfred and Matthew looked into their cups seeing the upright leaves then looked back to the man wondering if that was it. Yao smiled softly and began to speak.

"So, what would you like to know," asked Yao, sensing the boys' confusion.

"U-Uh, anything I guess… Future," suggested Alfred looking to Matthew who just shrugged.

"Hhmm," Yao tapped his chin in thought then stuck his finger in the air as something came to him. "Future it is, but I feel like full fortune in order. Past, present, and future. You boys are interesting, Alfred, Matthew."

The blondes wide-eyed at hearing their names that they had never told to the man or his apprentice.

"Aiyah, I am a fortune teller. I already know your names. No need to get all surprised about it," he huffed as he slipped his hands into his long sleeves, then he pulled his hands out to reveal a deck of cards.

He sets them in front of him then looks to his twin clients.

"Aiyah, I think a more personal reading would actually do best. Don't you think so Kiku?"

The teen gave a nod and stood up. The boys watched as he placed new incense on the gold tray then made sure no one would be disturbing them. Once he was seated again Yao pushed his cards to the side and made sure his hands were free from there long sleeves.

"I shall do palm reading for each of you," he held out his hands to Alfred. "Please give me your left hand."

The honey blonde stretched out his arm and gave his left hand. Yao took it gently and turned it over.

"The left had for past. It shed light on future."

Alfred gave a nod and let Yao angle his hand. The fortune teller ran his fingers over the lines in his hand with grace as he read them.

"Your past is troublesome. The hurt you dealt with from your parents began at an early age."

He looked up to Alfred who nodded and swallowed thick as Yao continued.

"You have given up much to protect the one you love, your brother. You have a history of taking action over thinking," he paused and looked into big blue eyes. "I saw that you two hold hands. I see now you do this for safety. A way of knowing that you two are safely together. A trait formed and not lost due to your parents."

Alfred tightened his right hand on Mattie's left as he heard this. Yao just gave a nod and folded his hand.

"Your past is a painful one, but I have belief your future will be better. Please give me your right hand now. Your right is future."

Alfred took his left hand back, and Matthew let go of his hand slowly. Yao had a soft smile come to his face as he noticed that they were still holding hands. He once again took Alfred's hand once it was presented and began reading its lines.

"Aiyah, I see you are starting to like someone, but you are a very self-conscious person when it comes to relationships. Always worried about what the other thinks of you, or how you should be around them," stated Yao smiling and looking up at Alfred, who was blushing.

"No I don't," retort Alfred as his heart beat quickened.

Matthew chuckled and Alfred quickly shot him a look to shut him up. Yao cracked a smile at the two and went back to reading.

"Hhmm, your future looks very, eventful. Alfred, you will be faced with two difficult challenges. Each one affects the ones you love. So choose wisely and think clearly, do not act so quickly."

He gave a smile as he finished and folded Alfred's hand. The honey blonde gave a nod and pulled his hand back to hold Mattie's tightly. Yao turned to face the other blonde next and smiled at him as he held out his hands.

"Your left hand please."

Matthew gave a nod and took his hand from his twin's and gave it to the long haired fortune teller. He took his hand and angled it like Alfred's and began to touch the lines as he read them.

"Your past is just as painful as Alfred's. You being twins will have much in common in these readings, but you will have your differences as well," he pointed out flatly then went back to reading. "You are like a opposite of your brother, you are quiet and think carefully, but you are also the same in protecting. As he protects you, you have protected him. You care very much for him and stick to his side for and as safety as you've grown together."

Yao smiles softly at this troubled past, and folded Mattie's hand as he had with Alfred's.

"Now the right."

The violet eyed twin nodded and took his left back, which instantly took Alfred's right, and he gave his right to the man. Yao took his hand with grace and began to read the lines.

"Aiyah, you are also liking someone, but you are reluctant to love, yet ready to love. You, worry too much."

At that Alfred chuckled and Mattie elbowed him in the side. Yao chuckled at the two and Kiku just smiled at the brothers.

"Now your future is eventful as well. Your life depends on Alfred's choices and on your own," Yao paused as he looked at the hand then folded it gently and looked into violet eyes. "You will have to learn to not always worry, but also learn that you will have to be on your own every once in a while."

Matthew didn't like the sound of that and neither did Alfred.

"Is, is that a bad thing," asked Mattie worriedly.

"Aiyah, I can't tell you. It's something you must figure on your own, but I will say this again. Do not worry so much and trust others."

Alfred squeezed Mattie's hand and smiled at him. The twin gave a nod and squeezed his brother's hand back.

"Well that is all I have for you two."

The twins gave a nod and thanked the fortune teller, and left the tent. They felt calm yet their minds were occupied by the tellings. Alfred let out a sigh and looked to Matthew.

"Let's go see what else is around."

Matthew gave a nod and followed his brother around the circus. They wandered around the middle ring, and as they made it to the gap for the outer ring they heard someone call to them. The turned around to find the voices that called to them.

"Alfred!"

"Matthew!"

The two soon located the voices and saw two tall men heading for them. One had deep violet eyes and ash blonde hair under a black silk top hat. He wore a cape that draped over his black and white suit. The other man had bright red eyes with white snowy hair. He wore a suit of the color blue and a top hat to match.

"Ivan!"

"Gilbert!"

The twins waved at the men and walked to them, meeting them halfway.

"I see you have come again," stated Ivan with a smile.

The honey blonde smiled happily at the magician he had met the other night.

"Yeah, I told ya I would."

"If you vere coming then vhy didn't you come see my amazing self," huffed Gilbert as he eyed Matthew.

The violet eyed twin blushed and rolled his eyes.

"U-Uh, we wanted to see other acts."

"Yeah, we don't have to see you," stated Alfred in a huff.

Gilbert glared at the blonde, who glared back, and he opened his mouth to retort, but Ivan cut him off.

"Well you did not see me?"

Alfred blushed darkly and he kicked at the ground.

"Uh, yeah… Well, I would have seen you some time right… but we saw some neat stuff today!"

"Oh, und vhat's better than me," asked Gilbert still hurt.

"The escape artist guy," said Alfred firmly.

"Yeah he was amazing, and Francis was there too. They got into a fight though," said Matthew blushing a little as he recalled that awkward fight.

"Gott. They always do," stated Gilbert.

Matthew gave a nod and yawned widely. Alfred watched this and remembered about earlier. He gave a sad look then tried to play it off as he looked up at a smiling Ivan.

"Um, we got to go now."

Matthew, Gilbert, and Ivan all gave surprised looks at this.

"What, but we have just met," stated Ivan a little disappointed.

"Sorry, but we should really get going."

Alfred gave a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his head. Matthew squeezed his hand knowing that something was up, but went with it. Ivan looked at Alfred's big blue eyes and saw that he seemed sad as well. He took the tan teen's hand and held it with his own, and gave a sad sigh.

"Very well, it seems we always meet when you must go. I shall escort you to the gates."

Alfred's face brightened up and a blush graced his tan features.

"Hey, this is only the second day we've met! And sure, thanks."

Ivan nodded and led the way; Gilbert also offered to escort Mattie and followed after him. The four of them chatted as they walked through the bustling circus crowds. The twins talked about their visit today and how Alfred wanted to ride a tiger. They didn't talk much about the fortune teller though.

Once at the gates Matthew said his good-byes to Gilbert as Alfred said his to Ivan.

"Uh, thanks for the card by the way. Scared me a little to see such a nice flower turn into a card."

Ivan chuckled and smiled at the teenager. He flicked his wrists and produced a sunflower that looked like the one from the other night. Alfred smiled widely at it and took it as Ivan handed it to him.

"Here, this one will not change, so take good care of it. I just wanted to be sure I will have another chance to see you here. I do hope to see you again, yes?"

Alfred smiled goofily and moved forward to hug the Russian.

"I'll come back. Thanks for the card again, and hey, maybe we'll see each other right when I get here," said Alfred optimistic, as he pulled back from his hug.

Ivan smiled at him and gave a nod.

"I hope so."

Soon Mattie was back at Alfred's side and the twins left the circus waving good-bye. Both of them feeling a little sad for having to leave, but Alfred just wanted to get home and get Mattie to bed.

'_Maybe I can see him tomorrow night. It'd be nice to have a whole night with him… but I can't leave Mattie.'_

Alfred was brought from his thoughts as his hand was squeezed, and he looked over to see a tired looking Matthew.

"You like tired Mattie," said Alfred with a smile.

"So do you Al," chuckled Mattie.

Soon they arrived on their street unaware of what would conspire over the next few days while the circus was in town.

* * *

**Translations:**

Gott –God

***I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors and for any OOC(I never intend to make them that way.)*I'm SORRY if the palm reading thing is incorrect! I tried researching it, but it only helped a little, most of it was guessing and such!*Still MORE to come! Hopefully wont take to long to write up xp* Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews welcomed!***


	5. Pain and Warmth

**Pain and Warmth**

A bright blue eye slowly cracked open for the fourth time that night to observe the moon lit bedroom. The room was silent and dark with only the moonlight to push at the darkness. The bedroom door was firmly closed, and the long haired blonde in front of his vision was sound asleep.

Alfred gave a soft sigh as he watched his twin sleeping in his arms. He leaned forward to press his forehead against his brother's, and felt him tighten his hold on his body as he slept.

Today had not been a good day for the twins. They had been in the kitchen doing the chores that were forced upon them, and their mother had came in and ruined their peace. She had backed Matthew into a corner, asking him questions on why he was so tired. Asking why he was such a girl, why he was such a pain for not speaking up, asking why he couldn't man up, and stop looking at his brother as an escape. Alfred had stood by for a moment hoping that their mother was just going into her usual irritated rants, but it wasn't the case.

She had raised her hand to slap him, but Alfred had quickly moved to them and wedged himself between them. Taking the hit full on in his twins place. He had fell back into Mattie a little from the force of the hit, and he could feel his left cheek sting and ache like fire. He could already feel the bruise forming as he stood before his mother. Their mother was livid at Alfred's interference, but Alfred stood his ground against her saying:

"_It's not Mattie's fault! It's mine! I keep him up all night! I can't always sleep so I talk to him until I do!"_

It was a quick thought up lie, and their mother took it easily. She had raised her hand and slapped Alfred in the same spot again. She then yanked his arm hard enough to cause pain, and practically threw him into the kitchen table. Alfred winced as his side meet the hardwood, but did nothing more. He never fought back, he just couldn't bring himself to hit back. No matter how bad he wanted to, he couldn't because she was, in the end, his mother. Even with their father, who was more violent than their mother, he couldn't fight back.

Their mother had loomed over Alfred with a glare that could kill, and had said in a hiss: _"If you are lying to me I'll find out and I'll make sure you won't be able to speak with your loud annoying voice. But if you are telling the truth and this happens again, I'll still make sure that you can't utter a damn word for a week. Now get out of my sight. Both of you, and you better pray that I won't tell your father about this."_

With that the boys had fled to their room and surely prayed that their father wouldn't come after them. His methods were, more extreme, and usual involved a knife if he was really angry or just drunk.

Throughout the day and into the night, Alfred had noticed their mother had been checking on them. Seeing if Alfred was talking to Mattie when they should be sleep to only find the two asleep in each other's arms. She found it disgusting, but continued to check in regularly; and Alfred knew when she came in every time. His fear for his father kept him awake, and he watched that door to only see their mother.

It was late now, Alfred didn't know how late, but it had to be past midnight since their mother hadn't appeared in a long while. He gave a heavy sigh and looked out the window, which put a smile on his bruised face. Outside the bedroom window sat a glass of water that sparkled in the moonlight; it held a bright yellow sunflower, which seemed to glow in the moonlight as well. The glass sat on the stairs of the fire escape that lead to the floor above.

'_Ivan.'_

Alfred stared at that sunflower as if, if he looked long enough the magician would appear. He could feel his chest ache as he thought about the Russian. He wanted to see him, but if he did he'd be leaving Matthew behind. As he looked at the flower he just had the urge to get up and leave, to see the man that plagued his mind for the past few days, but his brother… He looked to Matthew who was still sound asleep. He knew his brother needed the rest greatly, besides the incident today, they have been going days with little or no sleep. Spending the past four days sneaking out and roaming the circus, and feeling more at peace and at home than ever before.

'_He needs to sleep… So I can't wake him to come along… And I promised Ivan I'd come every day…'_

Alfred was not one to go back on a promise. He looked at his twin then at the sunflower slightly stirring in the cold late summer's night.

'_It'll… I'll… I'll be quick about it. Just slip in and find him to say hi, then come right back here. Yeah…'_

The honey blonde twin gave a nod in satisfaction of his thinking and looked to his twin. He began to slowly and quickly work himself out of Mattie's hold and slip out of bed. He quickly got dressed and grabbed his black card from his sock drawer.

Once he was all set he moved over to Mattie and kissed his cheek softly.

"Good night Mattie. I'll be back in a jiff okay?"

He watched for a moment as Matthew snuggled into Alfred's pillow, he had placed the pillow as a replacement for himself, then slipped out of the window and into the waning hours of the night.

**.*.*.**

Alfred wandered the circus' middle ring of tents trying to find the one marked _'Magician'_. As he looked he noticed people gave him strange looks and he knew it was about his face. He knew he still had a large bruise on the left side of his face, but he couldn't do anything about it. Even when he arrived he was asked about it by the wild haired woman in the ticket booth, he could only say: _"Heh, I uh ran into a tree on the way over here. I was running through the field and ya know its dark so…" _It wasn't like he could cover it up with a hat, or his hair, or with the powered that their mother wore. He wouldn't have been able to get to the latter option even if he tried. He was able to hide the bruising on his arms though, using his long sleeved shirt to do so.

The honey blonde tried to lower his face, while still trying to keep an eye out for the one he was looking for. But the result was him running into a broad sturdy figure and falling back onto his ass.

"S-Sorry Mister," he started and looked up as he about to continue his apology, but froze. What stood before him was the one he had been looking for. "Ivan…"

"Da, privet Alfred," stated the man with a smile, but it soon fell as he noticed the teen's face. "Here let me help you up."

He extended a hand as he kept his violet eyes on Alfred's face. The teen accepted the hand and was lifted to his feet with ease.

"Thanks big guy, even though I did run into you," said Alfred with a goofy grin on his face.

Ivan still looked at the bruise, and began to feel anger well in him, as he realized something about it. It wasn't very sharp or outstanding in shape, but it was noticeable; the bruise was shaped obscurely like an open hand. Alfred soon noticed that the other wasn't really looking at him, and blushed a little as he lowered his head.

"Uh, so what we gonna do today? Just stand around or somethin'," he asked nervously while lowering his head more.

Ivan soon snapped from his trance as he realized that his target had disappeared, due to Alfred lowering his head so much.

"Ah, nyet, let's walk yes?"

The honey blonde gave a nod and followed the magician dressed in black and white. They walked through the crowds in silence, and Alfred feared it was only a postponement for asking about his face. As the silence worn on Alfred couldn't stand it much more, and was about to ask Ivan about his day, but the other got to him first.

"So, where is your brother? Off with Gilbert already?"

Alfred's heart eased its beating at the question, his nerves shot by the worry over his fake answer about his face.

"O-Oh, no. I left him at home this time. He needed to sleep."

At hearing this Ivan felt more anger well in him along with worry. His mind wondering if the quieter blonde was more, worse for wear than Alfred and had to stay home because of it.

"I see, then should you not be sleeping as well," he asked eventually as they wandered his circus and went into the inner ring of tents.

"Yeah, but I just, just really wanted to come see you…" Alfred's bruised face turned red as he admitted this. "I did say I'd come every day, and I know I'm late, but hopefully not too late."

The honey blonde looked up to Ivan to see him shake his head and smile softly.

"Not too late. It is only 1:47 in the morning. Plenty of time."

Alfred smiled at this and followed closely at Ivan's side as they walked around the inner tents. The honey blonde's blue eyes looked from Ivan to the warped cage that stood in the center of the circus. Its wondrous flame still captured Alfred's attention and warmed his body, even though the flame was cool. He hadn't realized it, but he had stopped walking all together once he caught sight of the colorful fire. The Russian magician had noticed this and watched him look at the dancing flame. He felt a scene comfort and hope as he watched Alfred look at the cage so intently, but soon that feeling faded. His eyes focusing on the bruised side of the teen's face. It annoyed him greatly to see such an offensive mark on Alfred, he wanted to return the favor of whoever did it.

"Alfred…"

Alfred turned from the colorful fire and looked up to Ivan. His heart sank as he noticed the serious expression the man wore as he looked at him. Ivan opened his mouth to voice the question Alfred didn't want to answer, but was cut off by laughter. A group of circus goers were laughing as they walked past them, heading for the entrance to the middle ring of tents.

The honey blonde looked back to the magician once the loud group had gone, and noticed the other had a stern look on his face again. Alfred was about to suggest that they continue their walk, but Ivan had other plans. He grabbed the honey blonde's hand and led him to a tent across the inner circle.

Ivan pulled back the tent entrance and led Alfred inside. Immediately the cold air of the late summer night was replaced by a gust of warm air, as if the sun was in the tent itself. Alfred's ocean blue eyes widened as he saw what was in the tent.

Tall bright yellow sunflowers were everywhere in the tent. They stood tall as giants against the back of the tent and gradually shrunk to smaller manageable sunflowers. It was like an ocean of warm yellows, spotted with a few reds, and underlined with bright greens. The magician led Alfred through the small tent, and came to a white elegantly carved stone bench that sat beside a tree swing, except there was no tree.

"Sit."

Alfred gave a nod and sat on the stone bench, which Ivan had already seated himself on. They sat in silence and looked around at the tent's landscape. It was a warm, peaceful, and silent place. It gave off a relaxing feel that only a summer afternoon could give.

'_Silent,'_ thought Alfred as he looked around.

Silence was exactly what was heard; no sounds of any kind, no indication that there was indeed a circus outside this tent. The young teen looked up at the top of the tent and noticed that there were stars above him. There were randomly placed stars all over the top of the tent, but they weren't glowing paint, no. They were cut out from the fabric of the tent, leaving star shaped holes everywhere. The moonlight poured in from each one and placed stars all around the tent, giving it light. The moonlight was the only link to the outside world, no sound or even smells from outside the tent came forth. Only the sweet scent of the flowers were around, and it amazed Alfred greatly as he looked up and out of a star hole high above him.

Ivan watched the teenager with interest; enjoying how amazed he was and how alluring he looked with a star on his face. Even with the large blemish on Alfred's smooth tan face; Ivan still found him a wonder to look at.

"Do you like it here," asked the Russian wanting to break the silence.

Alfred gave a nod as he moved his eyes to look back at the landscape, and took a deep breath as a warm breeze seemed to have rolled in. It rustled their hair as they sat in the calming warmth of the tent.

"What is this place," asked Alfred as he finally moved his eyes to settle on the ash blonde magician.

"The Tent of Summer. I made this for myself to get away and think, or relax, but I let others use it now."

Alfred was amazed as he heard this; now knowing that Ivan had made such a magnificent tent on his own. It was unbelievable like his magic show.

"I also have others around the circus too. One for each season, maybe I could show you them sometime, yes," suggested Ivan as he gave a soft smile.

Alfred smiled at the thought and could feel his heart racing in his chest as the Russian looked at him.

"I'd like that," said Alfred smiling a little bigger.

The magician smiled even more, he couldn't help but love seeing the honey blonde smile at him like he did. He loved seeing his smiling face directed at him and seeing him look happy, but he couldn't fully enjoy it though. The large hand of black and blue intruded on Alfred's smile, and even though he smiled it still seemed like it hurt. The Russian couldn't stand it any longer.

"Alfred, why is there a bruise on your face?"

Ivan studied Alfred's face as he asked this, and could see the honey blonde instantly shrink in on himself. He watched as the other adverted his eyes and tried to play off his actions. Ivan sighed and scooted closer to Alfred, and took his left hand in his own white gloved one gently. He lowered and tilted his head trying to get in the teen's line of sight.

"Please tell me."

Alfred gave a heavy sigh at the demand then a soft chuckle. A cracked smile came to his face as he lifted his head up, but kept his blue eyes on the sunflowers surrounding them.

"Well, I would tell you I ran into a tree on the way here… but that doesn't seem likely does it," he inquired and glanced over to see Ivan shake his head, then looked back at the flowers. "I could say, I ran into a wall, or got into a fight with a mugger on the way here and won… Does that seem believable?"

Ivan shook his head no again and squeezed Alfred's left hand.

"I am sure that if you did you would be boasting about it," stated Ivan with a smile.

Alfred just chuckled at this and shook his head.

"Ah, yeah you're right… Man, you're not gonna let this go are ya?"

Ivan shook his head no.

"Alright, fine. Uh, I, I got this by, protecting Mattie earlier."

The Russian gave a puzzled look and insisted on pushing on the matter more.

"From who?"

The honey blonde could feel his stomach twist at the question, and he kept his eyes on everything else but Ivan. He knew he'd have to tell the truth, but never in his life had he done that. He and Mattie both had always had to make up lies to cover for their parents abuse and neglect, otherwise it would be more trouble for them. But here, with Ivan, he felt like he could say it, but also couldn't. His mind worried of what the other would think of him.

"Alfred," inquired the magician as Alfred remained silent, "Who tried to hurt your brother?"

"Our mother," he replied in a flat voice.

All the life he usual had when he spoke just seemed to vanish once he finally said it. Silence settled on them and no one moved. Silence was always something Alfred couldn't stand for long, especially when confessing to something. It made him feel like the person he was talking to was judging him, or pitying him, or making fun of him.

'_Huh, Yao was right. I really am self-conscious.'_

"U-Uh, please don't pity me about it. I was just protecting my brother. It's my job. It's normal."

Alfred inwardly cringed at his choice of words as he felt Ivan tense. His hand tensing in his.

"Normal? You are saying that your mother –"

"Ivan, I know it's wrong! I know, but it's always been like that, like this, and me and Mattie have learned to deal with it."

Alfred could feel his heart sinking into his stomach for he knew what the next question was going to be.

"How long?"

Ivan looked at him with worried eyes, not understanding how this sunny blonde that smiles all the time could still smile. Not understanding how he and his brother could just take what their mother dished out. Alfred sighed and took his hand away from Ivan's even though he was a little reluctant of letting go. He clasped his own hands together and slipped them between his legs and through his head back to look up at the starry ceiling.

"Man…" Alfred gave another cracked smile and brought his head down to look at the bright green grass around his leather shoes. "Since, as long as I care to remember. Mom and Dad have always been like this; always yelling at us, threatening us, beating us till it hurts to move, hell even tried stab us. They don't care about us and they've said it plenty of times. _"You weren't supposed to be born, you were both fucking mistakes. Why the fuck can't you disappear, it was bad enough when one came out, but nope I got two!"_ Ya know, the usual. It makes no difference to us anymore though. Yeah, it hurts to hear it, but we get over it like everything else."

Alfred cocked his head to the side and took a deep breath before continuing. He knew that he already said a bit more than he should have, but now that he started he felt like he need to get it all out. Well as much as he could without feeling bad for spilling all this on Ivan after only a few days of meeting each other.

The Russian in mind was just calmly sitting beside him and listening to his words. His chest aching from imaging the honey blonde of his interests being hurt in such a manner.

"Mom is easier on us than our Dad, but she has her days when she's worser than him. She just hits, yells, shoves, and threatens then sends us to our room. Father is, is worse, depending on how his day went. He was the one that tried to stab us, well it was more of cut us, well Mattie really.

He was in the kitchen cleaning while I was in the bathroom cleaning it down the hall. Father was in the kitchen too and was talking to Mattie about how he hated to look at him because he looked like a girl. How he hated his long hair and pale skin. I don't know how it all happened because Mattie was too scared to tell everything, but I heard him scream from the kitchen. And I ran to him to see our father holding him over the table with his pants and boxers down, and knife to, to his lower parts. He kept sayin' in his ear that if he was gonna look like a girl he might as well be one. But before he could do anything I stepped in and he then came after me seeing I wasn't going to let him do it. He got me on my arm, and I thought I was done right then, but Mom came in and stopped him, sayin': _"Don't do that or people will be suspicious of us. How could they make an excuse if you cut them like that?"_

…Yeah, so Dad was drunk that day, but he stopped. They only keep us because they only care about their image."

Alfred stopped to take another deep breath. He could still remember the horror in Mattie's eyes from that day when they were in their room and he was trying to get him to tell him what happened fully. Alfred let out a cough and cocked his head to the other side and looked at the ocean of warm yellow sunflowers. Ivan still sat beside him in silence, but on the inside the Russian was not so calm. He had half a mind to replay the knife incident with their father if he ever got the chance to meet the man.

"If it wasn't for the image thing, and both of them having pretty good jobs in town to fuel that image… I honestly think me and Mattie would have been dumped in a trash can at birth or something. Doubt they'd even care to put us in orphanage or anything."

Alfred started to feel his chest ache as he voiced this; what he said was a thought that had plagued him for years. He didn't want to think about it, but it always worked its way into his head. He could feel his anger and sadness rise and eat away at him, and feel that Ivan was taking pity on him. He had to be, no sane person would just sit silently in understanding; no he had to be pitying him or judging him.

Ivan sat beside the teen in anger and respect, his anger for the treatment of the twins, and respect for how Alfred had managed to do all he could to protect his brother. He could see that the other was not holding himself together well as he sat there beside him and he felt the urge to just hug him. To hold him in his lab and kiss him to make him forget the pain he had dealt with. He reached out a hand to place it on the teen's shoulder, but Alfred swatted it away and stood up quickly. He stood before him in a defiant stance with anger written all over his face, and his eyes were tinged with red as he glared at him.

"Don't pity me! It's not like I need it ya know! I have taken care of Mattie and me since birth! Just shit! We, we can't even fight back because they're our parents, because we just gave up on fighting! All I can do is hope they hit me in place of Mattie and sometimes that doesn't always work out… Don't ya say a thing," shouted Alfred even though Ivan wasn't going to say anything.

The honey blonde was breathing heavily as he stared Ivan down. Never in his life had ever felt so angry and irritated, it felt like all those times that he had felt that way and just push it down whenever his parents did something; decided to just come up in one go. He swallowed thickly and tried to fight the urge to just scream and fight anyone near him. He opted for talking like he always did when it was just him and Mattie.

"We could have run away! We could have just left, but nope we couldn't leave! We just didn't know what to do or where to go if we did! Just sneaking out here is scary as hell, and our mother is already suspicious of us! And God, I left him behind today! I left him behind… I did the one thing I said I'd never do… Why the fu—"

Alfred's words were cut off as he found his face buried into a broad chest and a pair of large arms wrapped around him.

"Alfred, I do not pity you. I did not judge you. You did what you had to do and I find you brave and give you my respect for it."

Alfred was still in Ivan's arms. His hate and distress melting away like ice in the summer. He could feel himself begin to calm down in the embrace.

"You are very brave to protect you brother, who is sound asleep at home, yes?"

Alfred gave a nod and pushed his body into Ivan's, relaxing in the magician's arms. Ivan noticed this and lowered his head to rest on top of the teen's and smiled into his hair.

"I, I lost my parents at an early age. They were good people, but we struggled for money. They had died when I was young from a very harsh winter back in my home country. Leaving me and my sisters behind to fend for ourselves. The only thing I had, we all had, close to a parent was my mentor who had helped me start this circus."

There was only silence following Ivan's words. Ivan didn't mind it, he just enjoyed the silence and the calming feel of Alfred against him. He was content to share his family life as well, if it meant he got to hold Alfred like he was and keep him calm.

"You have sisters," came a soft voice that caught Ivan by surprise.

He hadn't expected Alfred to say anything, but the question was appreciated. He smiled and gave a sigh.

"Da, an older sister and a little sister. Katyusha is my older sister, and she is kind of strange. She is kind, but worries too much, and a klutz at times. My little sister Natalia… Well… She… Uh… She is very…loving?" Ivan didn't really know what to say for his little sister and as a result he just sighed and said: "She wants to marry me."

At hearing this Alfred lifted his head in surprise then began to laugh. Ivan gave a sigh at the laughter, but was happy to see Alfred smile again.

"Your little sister wants to marry you?! That's rough."

"Da, it is… She is also quite persistent about it and scary…"

Alfred laughed a little more at hearing this and Ivan gave as sheepish grin.

"You, feel better now?"

The honey blonde gave a nod, and blushed slightly.

"Yeah… Sorry you had to hear all that, but once I started I just couldn't stop it."

"It is good to get things off your chest every now and then. I am always willing and glad to hear what you have to say."

The Russian magician smiled, and moved a hand from Alfred's back to place it on his cheek. His eyes narrowed on the hand shaped bruise, then to the watch on his wrist that had clicked a little louder than normal.

"Ah, it is… It is time to close up."

Alfred sighed and pulled away from Ivan's hug and touch. He gave a small smile on his bruised and pink tinted face, as he looked at the magician.

"Would you, like to accompany me to the gates?"

Ivan smiled at the offer and took Alfred's arm with his own.

"I'd love to."

On the way out of the tent and to the gates, the two talked more about light hearted matters. The ash blonde did his best to keep the teenager of his interest smiling and occasionally laughing. He was still bothered by the obscured hand shaped bruise on the teen's face. Even knowing it case, it seemed to bother him more, more than when had seen the other so livid and distressed like he was in the tent. He never wanted to see that again, and he never wanted to see Alfred look or be hurt, and still try to smile. He wanted to see him smile naturally like how he was now, not some cracked smile that he had earlier.

Once they were at the gates Ivan let go of Alfred, but took his hands with his own. The soft fabric of his white gloves pressed against Alfred's soft warm hands. His violet eyes stared into questioning blue, and smiled at that.

"Alfred, I know that we have only just met, and in so little time too, but… I want to see you again, every day. I want to keep you safe, and never let you be hurt again. I feel the same for your brother, but I like you just a little bit more," stated Ivan with a smile and soft chuckle.

Alfred was still confused, but smiled at what the other had said.

"What I am selfishly proposing is, well asking, is will you stay here… With me?"

Alfred's smile dropped and he stood shocked and stunned. Ivan immediately tried to fix that by elaborating on what he was trying to say.

"I mean, you and your brother can stay here with me, with the circus. I, well, everyone, will protect you and you will be a part of the family. Alfred, you said it yourself that you two have thought to run away, but did not know where to go or what to do. This circus could be your next step, yes?"

Alfred was still stunned, he was like a deer in headlights as he looked at Ivan.

"I know it is short notice, but please at least consider it." Ivan let out a sigh as he noticed that Alfred was starting to relax and process what he was saying. "Just think about it, talk it over with you brother, I know it is a big decision and your choice. If you say no in the end, it will be okay. There are, still two days left…"

Alfred could feel his face heat up a little as Ivan's proposition sunk in. He looked down to his hands that were tightly held in Ivan's larger ones. He gave sigh and looked up into the violet eyes he'd came to love over the past few days.

"It is short notice and a big decision," he started and chuckled as he said it, "But… It is a nice offer Ivan." A sheepish grin came to his face as he thought of what to say. "I think, I will consider it, and I'll talk to Matthew about it when he wakes up."

Ivan relaxed as he heard this, a little surprised that he was tense to being with.

"Okay, that sounds good. I will be waiting for your answer, Alfred."

Alfred smiled up at him and pulled his hands away gently.

"Alright, see ya later Ivan."

Ivan gave a nod and watched as the honey blonde turned to go, but then quickly stepped forward and grabbed his arm, holding him back. Alfred turned around giving a confused look.

"Wait, there is something else," stated Ivan quickly.

"Okay… What is it big guy," asked the honey blonde as he turned to face the other fully.

"This."

With that Alfred found himself with two white gloved hands on his face. He turned a bright red as Ivan moved a thumb over his sore cheek and leaned forward. Alfred's heart was racing as Ivan got so close to him, and it soon stopped and melted into a puddle of warmth in his chest. The Russian had placed a kiss on the bruised side of his face. It was soft and gently, and left a warm and almost tingling feeling behind.

When Ivan pulled back he could see the horrid bruise start to fade away, leaving behind a tan, bright red cheek. Alfred was amazed as he felt the ache disappear and Ivan's thumb rub gingerly over the now healed cheek.

"There, now there is nothing to obscure you beautiful face."

Ivan's smile grew wider as he saw Alfred turn into a darker shade of red. He looked like a bright red cherry or a tomato. The honey blonde noticed Ivan's smile and tried to play off his extreme blush and the comment.

"I-I'm not beautiful! I'm handsome," he stated still flustered

"Da, you are. Forgive me."

Alfred felt like he was going to burst if he stood in front of the Russian any longer. He pulled his arm away gently and glanced up at him then at the grass.

"Well, well thanks…. For that, uh. Good-bye now."

Ivan gave a chuckle and waved farewell as Alfred speed walked away from him.

Once the teen knew he was clear of the circus he touched his cheek that still tingled and felt warm from the kiss. A goofy grin crossed his face as he felt his cheek and headed home happier than he ever had been in his life. His mind filled with thoughts of Ivan and his offer, which he most definitely would consider and need to talk to Matthew about.

'_Living with Ivan!? Man that'd be so cool! I gotta tell Mattie about this! This is gonna be the best decision ever!'_

As he thought this a memory popped up, reminding him of the second day that he and his brother attended the circus. The day he met Yao the fortune teller. _"Hhmm, your future looks very, eventful. Alfred, you will be faced with two difficult challenges. Each one affects the ones you love. So choose wisely and think clearly, do not act so quickly."_

'_Oh man…'_

Alfred stopped walking as he recalled what the man had said over and over in his mind. He felt unsure of what to do now, he was certain that going with Ivan was best, but what if he chose wrongly. What would happen then?

'_I… I just gotta talk to Mattie. He's usually better at this kind of stuff…'_

With that in mind he began walking again, and was halfway to his street when a sudden feeling of dread came through him. He looked around to see if someone was around, but nothing was visible, only him on an empty street in bluish darkness. His heart sank as the only thing he could think of came to mind.

'_Mattie!'_

* * *

**Translations:**

Privet –Hello

Da –Yes

Nyet –No

***I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors and for any OOC(I never intend to make them that way.)*I'M SORRY FOR TAKING AGES TO GET THIS TYPED! I HAVE MAJOR COLLEGE STUFF TO DO AND IM LEAVING FOR COLLEGE ON THE 15TH DX TIME IS RUNNING AWAY FROM ME!*Still MORE to come! The next chapter is going to be intense!*Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews welcomed!***


	6. Author's Note

Hey Everyone! This update is to tell you that... My updating will be slower than normal because I am heading to college! Its finally time to head out for that 3hr drive xp I shall post another update like this once im settled and can focus on finishing the next chapter! Thank You All For Reading and Sticking With Me So Far!


	7. Author's Note 2

So Ive begun my classes! I'm settled in! But guess what! I forgot to bring damn computer paper and I have no means of going to Walmart from my university! Just lovely . I shall write the next chapter, and do my best to spot errors better on the screen than on paper! Thank you all for your encouragement and I'm glad to see that your all sticking with me for this fic!


	8. Courage

*******I'M SORRY FOR TAKING AGES TO GET THIS TYPED! SO MUCH HOMEWORK TO DO AND I'VE FINALLY GOT ADJUSTED TO MY SCHEDULED! BUT EVERYTHING'S GOOD NOW!***

* * *

**Courage **

Alfred stood in the kitchen of his parents' apartment washing dishes in silence. He stared at the white suds as he cleaned, but his mind kept busy with worrisome thoughts.

Today was the last day for the circus, and Alfred hadn't even talked to Matthew about Ivan's offer. He had forgotten all about it when he had came home to see what awaited him the other night.

The dread he had felt on his way home that night was exactly that, pure dread and fear that made his body scream to go to his twin. The honey blonde had ran the rest of the way home and slipped back into his bedroom. Once he was in, he was met with a sight that he wished he add never seen. Matthew was on his side of their bed in the corner trembling with tear stained cheeks. His blonde hair was disheveled, his nightshirt was ripped open, judging by the missing buttons, his neck had a hand shaped bruise around it, and his pants and underwear were down around his knees.

Alfred had instantly gone to his twin and took hold of him. Wrapping his arms around his unresponsive and trembling body. He kissed the top of his head and looked down to start dressing his twin, but had stopped when he noticed a trail of red on his leg. The honey blonde pulled away from Mattie and pulled him out of his corner to get a better look at the red on his leg. When he did he saw a puddle of red stained into the bedding and mattress. His blue eyes widened and he gently laid his brother down and got in front of him.

"M-Mattie, I'm going to touch you okay? So, so don't freak out."

The violet eyed twin said nothing and Alfred didn't like that. He could feel his heart starting to break as he looked away from Mattie's blank face, and down to his bare crotch. He gently touched and lifted his brother's limp manhood then instantly let it go after hearing Mattie yelp in pain. Alfred quickly understood what had happened to his twin and could feel rage and regret well in him.

He quickly moved to go under their bed, and pulled out their first-aid kit. Their mother had given it to them saying that they needed to keep their wounds clean; it was the only thing close to a present they'd ever gotten from their mother. Alfred had flipped its lid and quickly set to work on bandaging his brother's manhood. As he did so he began to talk to him.

"I-I'm sorry Matthew. I, shouldn't have left you behind. I shouldn't have done the one thing I said I'd never do. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you from dad…"

Alfred took a deep breath as he felt his chest ache and eyes sting as he talked. He listened for a response, but Matthew was silent and he felt his world crack just a little by it. He finished wrapping his twin's cock and closed the first-aid box tightly.

"I'm so sorry. So fucking sorry, and now they know," Alfred exclaimed without much thought, but he soon realized the weight of his words. "Oh god, they know! They know don't they that's why you—" He looked up at his brother who gave no answer, which cracked his world even more. "Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Alfred lowered his head and pulled at his honey blonde hair as he realized this. He could feel the urge to cry and scream course through him, along with the urge to just fight someone. He felt the same as he did back when he was with Ivan. The teenager hated himself and his parents for what had happened.

'_Why the fuck did I have to leave!? Why couldn't I have just stayed!? Fuck I'm sorry! I'm sorry!' _"I'm sorry."

"Al."

The blue eyed twin looked up to see Matthew sitting up and had placed a hand on his shoulder. Alfred gave a weak smile and climbed up on to the bed and held onto Matthew. He held his twin close and laid down on the bed like they had before he had left. Silence filled the room, but Matthew could hear Alfred's heart racing in his chest.

"I'm sorry Matthew," said Alfred softly as he kissed the top of his brother's head.

The honey blonde continued to apologize in this manner even after Mattie had fallen asleep; he didn't stop until he himself fell asleep.

Once morning had rolled around Alfred had woken up first and was met with a sleeping blonde cuddled into his chest. Alfred smiled softly and caressed his brother's cheek absentmindedly. Matthew didn't stir, and Alfred figured he was too exhausted from the night before. He held onto his twin tightly as his mind was filled with thoughts and what ifs from the night before, and apologized again to the sleeping twin before getting out of bed.

He stood at his dresser thinking of what was going to happen in the next few minutes since now his parents knew everything. He just got dressed and put on a brave face when he left the safety of his room, but when he did his parents said nothing to him. The only things being said where commands to do chores and they left for work.

Alfred didn't argue or fight with them and did as told. His parents had spent the whole day at work and doing other things well into the night, which he found odd. Well, he found it odd for his mother at least, everyone in the house knew their father was cheating. Alfred had also stayed away from the circus that night, afraid to leave Matthew, who hadn't left their room all day. Except for going to the bathroom, which was more of a burden to him now.

Now it was the next day, the last day of the circus. Mattie was in their room and their parents were at work. It was just Alfred, dishes to clean, and crushing guilt and worry.

'_What am I going to do? Mattie is hold up in the room, and Ivan probably thinks I refused him for not going to see him last night!'_

Alfred sighed heavily and went to put a dish in the cabinet that he had dried, but it slipped from his wet hands and shattered on the floor. His breath hitched as it happened and quickly went about to clean it, but was too late.

"What the hell did you do?"

Alfred whipped around to find his mother standing in the kitchen archway. He was surprised to see her there; being home so early was unusual for her.

"I, I dropped it on accident. It slipped," he quickly said.

She scowled at him and moved up to him to be in his face. Her dark blue eyes were locked on him as a predator would their prey. She then looked a little surprised as she looked at his face, noticing that something wasn't right. She gripped his face, digging her painted nails in his cheeks painfully.

"Where's the bruise I gave you? It can't just disappear."

Alfred went stiff at hearing this; he had forgotten that Ivan's kiss had healed his cheek.

"It, it healed," he said softly not knowing what exactly he could say.

She gave a tsk and backed away, her eyes still locked on him as she glared at him.

"Where's the other one of you," she asked looking around the kitchen slowly.

Alfred had nothing to say; not even saying that his twin went to the bathroom would work.

"Where is he? Is he asleep again somewhere," she asked in a hiss. Alfred said nothing. "I bet he is, or did he sneak out like you?"

Alfred immediately tensed and watched in horror as his mother smirked widely at him. She leaned against the kitchen table and folded her arms across her chest.

"Why are you so surprised? Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? I have to admit you bastards hid it well, but you failed when Mattie started looking tired and when you left him behind the other night. All I did was check on you at two in the morning, and your brother sang like a bird once your father got to him," her eyes darkened as she finished and her smirk dropped.

Alfred said nothing, which didn't sit well with his mother. She tsked and slapped him hard across the face. He stumbled back into the counter and she grabbed his face again.

"You know you have been nothing but trouble since you were born. You're both pests that need to be dealt with. It's your fault that your father cheats. If it wasn't for you two! Hell at one point I thought he would fuck your brother by the way he looks at him all the time," she scoffed and dug her nails in harder. "I wonder, if I should punish you both by finally kicking you out, or maybe have your father deal with you? So many options."

She dug her nails into Alfred's sore face hard enough to break skin and Alfred could feel his usual rage and fear consume him. He couldn't take it anymore. He swatted her hand away and shoved her back to stumble into the kitchen table. He didn't have time to even register what he had down for he couldn't even control himself. She gripped the edge of the table wincing then looked at the boy she gave birth to.

"Fuck off," he yelled at her, and once he said it reality came crashing into him as he saw her shocked face.

"What the hell did you say to me?"

She stood straight and loomed over him. Alfred felt his fear starting to override his rage, but he swallowed thickly and narrowed his blue eyes as he looked at his mother. He closed his hands into fists and stood against her.

"I said fuck off! It's not my fault you had me and Mattie! It's not my fault father cheats on you! It's your own damn fault for being a shitty parent, both of you!"

Alfred felt his heart pounding in his chest as he said this. His glare becoming more intense and he could feel his usual hatred and rage rising more and more for his mother.

"We've done nothing wrong our whole lives up till now, and ya know it was great! Getting out of this hell and going somewhere to have a true fun!

Once he said this he knew he should have stopped, but he couldn't. It was just like how it was back in the tent with Ivan. Once he started he couldn't stop till it was all out.

"You know what else?! I stole money from you to go to the circus on the first night! And another thing mother," he said this darkly as he glared at her, inching closer to her absentmindedly, "I like men," he said in a dark hiss with a cracked smile on his face. "I've meet a man at that circus and I have a feeling he's going to love me more than you or anyone ever could. He's going to stick with me, unlike yours."

His mother looked at him in pure horror, but it subsided to allow anger and disgust to cross her face. She raised her hand and before he could notice she brought it down and struck him in the face and sent him to the floor.

"How dare you speak to me that why! I can't believe I raised you, a fucking batty boy, a fucking faggot!"

She began to raise her heeled foot and brought it down on Alfred's side as he tried to get up. As she did this a memory came to her mind of when she saw the boys so close to each other when they slept. Her mind then piecing how tired Mattie had been lately with the new information she had received from Alfred.

"Oh god, you… Don't tell me you fucked your brother too? You did didn't you?"

Alfred ceased his movements and looked at her in shock. She just glared down at him and crushed his side more with her heel.

"You did didn't you. You raped your brother."

"N-NO! I didn't do that! I never tou-touched him like that," he wailed as the pain made it hard for him to speak and concentrate.

His mother didn't buy it, she had her mind set on destroying her son from the inside and out. If it was true or not she didn't care. She no longer cared what could come of her children or of her states in the town. She wanted the boys gone or dealt with in some way.

"Yes you did. That's why your brother is so tired, that's why he is always shaking. You raped him. I knew something wasn't right when I saw how close you two were in bed when I checked on you," she said with a hiss.

Alfred felt like he was going to cry at hearing this. He knew he'd never do that to his twin and he knew she was just making things up, but it still hurt. No matter how untrue the things she said, it hurt either way since she was his mother. He couldn't take it; all the pain, rage, and sadness started to come up all at once as before when he was with Ivan. He didn't fight it this time, he let it take over. He knew this was it, nothing else mattered except getting to his twin and leaving.

He raised his leg and kicked his mother's leg out from under her and she fell onto her side; narrowly missing the kitchen table. He quickly got up as best he could and held his side in pain.

"I did not rape Matthew you bitch!"

He watched as she looked at him completely shocked and livid. He kicked her arm out from under her as she tried to get up then quickly turned and ran to his room. All the while his mother was cursing and still shocked by what he had down.

Once in the safety of his room he rested his back on the door and looked around.

"A-Al?"

Alfred looked down to see Matthew crawling out from under their bed. He then looked up to notice their dresser and went for it; grabbing it by its sides.

"Help me with this," Alfred exclaimed quickly. "Hurry before she tries to get in."

Matthew was stunned for a moment as he watched his twin begin to rock and try to walk the dresser to their bedroom door.

"Mattie!"

The violet eyed twin jumped in surprise at the tone, and quickly assisted in barricading the door.

"A-Al what's going on," asked Mattie scared out of his mind a he heard his mother yelling down the hall.

"We're leaving Mattie," stated Alfred in a flat voice.

The honey blonde walked over to their closet and pulled out an old leather suitcase. He lugged it up to their bed and opened it quickly. He then move to the dresser that held their door closed, and opened up a draw and taking everything out of it. Mattie stood by watching as his brother took their undergarments and socks, and tossed them into the suitcase. He was overwhelmed by all that was going on. Never had things been so horrible for them, never had they actually acted on running away, never had he seen his brother so angry.

Matthew was unaware of the exact words exchanged through the yelling his mother and brother were doing. His mind was focused on hiding and hoping his twin was going to be alright.

"A-Alfred, how—"

Matthew was cut off by a loud bang that sounded at their door; the dresser tipping forward slightly at the force of it.

"Open this door right now you faggots!"

That horse angry voice was well known to them, and Alfred moved faster in packing their things.

"NO," exclaimed the honey blonde as he finished with the last drawer and closed their luggage.

Alfred looked at his twin who was still stiffly standing beside the tittering dresser, as their mother tried to fight her way into their room.

"Mattie we have to go now."

"B-But—"

"It's okay Mattie, it's going to be okay. Come on we're going to see Ivan and Gilbert."

Before the longer haired twin could even register what Alfred had said, Alfred took his hand and led him to their bedroom window. He moved Mattie to force him through the window first and out onto the fire escape, then handed him their luggage.

"A-Al?!"

The violet eyed twin watched as Alfred looked back into their room and disappear from his sight. Alfred stood looking at their door as it was beginning to open up little by little.

"Good-bye mother," he said in a whisper, feeling his heart racing in his chest.

He quickly turned as he listened to the last of his mother's verbal abuse and slipped out the window. He grabbed his twin's hand and they both quickly scrambled down the fire escape; causing it to shake and rock as they did so.

Once they got to the pavement a crash sounded and Alfred looked up to see their mother moving around in their room. He hugged the side of their building and held Mattie close. It was then he noticed the sunflower in a glass cup sitting on the stairs by their room. He smiled as he looked at it knowing soon he'd be safe with the magician he had meet days ago.

"Come on Mattie, stay close so she doesn't see us and then we'll run for it once we're out on the street," stated Alfred in a soft voice.

"A-Al I don't think I can run all that well," said Matthew back softer than normal as they inched their way out of the alley.

It was then Alfred remember about Mattie's injury and he mentally berated himself for forgetting about it. He then realized he had left their first aid kit in the room.

"Damn… Okay get on my back then. I can carry you the rest of the way. Come on hurry," he said quickly once they made it to the main street.

Mattie didn't object and did as he was told, and Alfred held the suitcase as he began to run as best he could.

**...**

The cool air of summer ending blew calmly as two figures crossed the empty and vast fairgrounds.

"There it is! It's still here!"

"A-Al, put me down! No one is chasing us so I can walk on my own okay."

"No can do Mattie, were almost home free!"

Two blonde boys came barreling down a hill that led to the entrance of the latest traveling attraction to roll into Chester, Pennsylvania. The Circus of Worlds.

As they neared the circus and its giant iron gates, they realized how strange it was too see the circus as it was. The circus was always so colorful, so lively during the late evening to early morning hours, but since it was only the early afternoon… The circus was closed. It looked hollow and desolate. The colors of the tents seemed dull and ragged, the silence was unsettling, and its iron gates were firmly closed and locked. It looked abandoned; just sitting there in the afternoon sun with no one to be seen or heard, which was odd to them.

"Did everyone leave," asked Matthew as his brother stopped a few feet away from the closed gates.

"I don't know. Tonight is their last night… They should be practicing or something… But I don't hear anything…"

The boys stared at their beloved attraction, worried that they had missed their chance to run away with the circus. They looked around the entrance and even peaked inside the ticket booth, but found no one.

"Alfred, we need to do something! Mother will be looking for us and if we can't find somewhere to go soon she'll find us!"

Alfred gripped the bars of the gate and heaved a sigh as he heard this.

'_That's true, she knows that we had snuck out to come here, so it obvious she'd look here first.'_

"Fuck," exclaimed Alfred and he banged his head against the bars.

"Al," asked Matthew with concern and he inched over to his twin.

"I'm sorry Mattie. I just fucked up everything. I'm sorry."

Alfred felt his chest ache and Mattie didn't like what his twin had said.

"Al it's not your fault. This was probably bound to happen ya know… We couldn't stay there forever."

Alfred didn't say a word but banged his head on the bars again, but winced as he did so. Iron was not a good material to bang your head against.

"Hola?"

Matthew and Alfred instantly brought their head up at hearing this being called out.

"Is that, um, what's his name," inquired Alfred frantically as he began to wonder around the gate.

"Antonio, Al," stated Matthew as he too tired to find a gap to see if they could find the Spaniard.

"Yeah! Antonio," called out Alfred hoping that the other was close enough to hear him.

"Eh? Who's there," called back a Spanish voice.

The boys inwardly rejoiced and called out again.

"It's us, Alfred—" "And Matthew!"

"Ah, amigos," the voice called back and soon a loud ruffling was heard.

The twins tried to look between the tents that stood before them but couldn't. The tents were so close they couldn't even see a gap anywhere along the outer ring of tents. Soon the ruffling got louder and a tanned face with messy brown hair appeared before them.

"Hola amigos! Como estas?"

The boys looked at the Spaniard oddly for two reasons: one, they had no idea what he was saying and two, he scared them half to death by popping up through the close tents. But unknown to them was that the Spaniard was actually frightened by them, well Alfred mostly.

The honey blonde had a huge bruise on his left cheek and when Antonio moved his eyes down to survey the twin he noticed his arms had bruises in the shape of hands. He felt something in him want to come forth and beat the life out of whoever did it, then looked to Matthew to see if he was the same. Surprisingly no, he was fine except for the hand shaped bruise on his neck that he had almost overlooked. There was nothing else he could see for his clothes hid the rest. The two wore dark gray jeans and black suspenders, and short sleeve white shirts. It was then that Antonio knew he was staring at them and quickly tried to play it off.

"Oh, I mean, how are you," corrected Antonio as he realized what he had said and trying to calm his anger that had risen in him. He was not happy.

"N-Not so great, um, can we come in please," said Matthew for he snapped out of the dazed phase he and his twin was in first.

"Sure, un momento!"

And as quickly as Antonio appeared he was gone and the twins hurried to the front gates to be let in. Their worries were set aside as hope filled them, their hearts racing as they watched Antonio unlock the gates and push it open a little to let them in. The only things running through their minds was: _'Everything is going to be okay.' _

"So I take it you're here to see Ivan and Gilbert? Even though you could have waited till we opened," stated Antonio as he locked the gates again, trying his best to act as if he hadn't noticed the twins injuries. It seemed to him that they weren't aware of how bad they looked, or didn't want people to notice.

"Yeah, sorry. We were in a rush of sorts," said Alfred rubbing the back of his head sheepishly and tried his best to smile.

It was then that Antonio realized that the smile Alfred sported seemed forced, but surprised him as well, and that the twins were carrying a luggage bag with them.

"Hmm, well alright, but in truth Ivan and Gilbert were a bit sad that you two didn't show yesterday night. Well, Gilbert was and more dramatic about it," he stated with a chuckle.

Matthew laughed a little at the imagery of Gilbert doing so. Whining and moping about his absences and saying how unawesome he was for not showing up.

"What about Ivan," asked Alfred worried and curious.

"He was sad too, but more worried and restless. He had actually messed up on his performance for the first time ever. It was weird to see him so distracted."

"Oh..."

Alfred felt guilt pile onto the guilt he already had from the night he had left Mattie. Antonio noticed the depressed look and quickly said:

"Ay, but you're here now! So that makes up for it!"

He gave a smile as he said this and led them into the inner ring of tents. Alfred looked around seeing all the tents in their circle formation as usual, and the colorful fire dance and change colors as usual, but it was different from before. The colors seemed to be dull and the heat it produced felt colder than usual as they passed it. It put worry in Alfred's heart as he looked at it, but his mind was pulled away from it as Matthew tightened his grip on Alfred's hand. He looked over to him then Mattie cocked his head forward to lead Alfred's gaze to Antonio who had went inside a tent.

"Do we go in too?"

"No, he said to wait."

Silence laid on them for a moment, but it was broken by Matthew.

"Al, are you sure he's gonna let us stay here?"

Alfred turned to his twin and nodded with a little smile on his bruised face.

"Yup! He offered and told me to talk to you about it, but ya know I never got the chance because of all that happened."

Matthew gave a nod and smiled a little as he said:

"You look awful."

Alfred just smiled at this and chuckled.

"So do you."

"Amigos, you can come in!"

The two teens turned to see Antonio emerge from the tent and hold it open for them. They gave a nod, took a deep breath, and held onto each other's hands tightly as they walked inside.

The instant they did they both found themselves eyed at like they were some strange creature by the people in the room. Matthew inched closer to Alfred as they looked back at them. The ash blonde magician sat at a desk with a strange book in hand, an albino sat on the edge of the desk with his red eyes wide upon seeing them, and a Frenchman with blue eyes and the green eyed escape artist stared in shock at them as well. It was then that the twins realized that their injuries, mostly Alfred's must have been worse than they thought. It was normal for them to look this bad, but then again when you go through life the way they did, it was just a natural thing.

"H-Hi…" said Alfred nervously as he set down their suitcase to raise a hand, and give a small lopsided wave.

"Uh, s-sorry if we interrupted an-anything… We can come ba-back later," said Matthew more nervous than ever in his life.

There was only silence, but soon Antonio cut through it.

"Nonsense amigos! We were just having a small meeting about our acts for tonight's last performance!"

"Exzactly mes amis," stated Francis as he gave a thankful wink to Antonio.

If it wasn't for the Spaniard they all would still be staring at the twins in disbelief. Arthur gave a nod of agreement with Francis and Antonio. Gilbert was still stunned and Ivan stood up from his chair.

"I do believe we can continue this meeting later today, but for now I would like to have a word with our guests, yes?"

He looked to everyone in the tent and everyone gave a nod and left. Except for Gilbert, he was dragged out by Antonio. Once everyone was gone Ivan offered them to sit down and he pulled his chair up to them.

"Uh, hey Ivan. Sorry for dropping in like this," started Alfred trying to keep the silence from building up again. "I'm glad you're still here and I hope you're not mad about us not showing up last night," he said with a sheepish grin on his face.

"I am not mad. I was worried and still am. Is," the magician made a vague gesture with his hand as he pointed it at the twins, "this the reason you didn't show?"

Alfred went stiff at the question, and Matthew did too, but answered for his twin.

"Not exactly, I uh… Wasn't feeling well that day so we stayed home."

The ash blonde knew very well that what the violet eyed twin said was a lie, but he let it go.

"I see."

"Ah, but we would like to accept your offer though… If that's still open that is…," piped up Alfred.

Ivan sighed at hearing this and nodded his head. He knew he wasn't going to get much out of the twins, but he had a good idea of what happened. He felt his chest ache as he looked at the honey blonde and desired greatly to kiss those heinous bruises away.

"Da, it is. I am happy that you are here. Very happy," he added with a soft tone.

Alfred felt his heart race at hearing it and seeing Ivan smile softly at him. Matthew found it funny to watch his brother become flustered so quickly.

"Why don't you two go explore for a while? I shall find a way to heal you both and see about getting the circus in operation for tonight, yes?"

Ivan smiled and stood from his seat, then held out his hand for Alfred to take.

"Sure," replied the honey blonde teen with a goofy grin on his face.

The two stood up and Ivan led them out of his tent.

"If you need anything just ask anyone, and if you need me I will find you, yes?"

The twins gave a nod and before Ivan could turn around to go open the tent entrance for them he was tackled into a hug by Alfred. He looked down at the teenager attached to him and smiled at him.

"Thank you for letting us stay with you guys."

"I am glad you came Fredka."

* * *

**Translations:**

Batty Boy –slang for gay

Hola – Hello

Amigos – Friends

Como estas? – How are you?

Un momento! –One moment!

mes amis –my friends

Da –Yes

***I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors and for any OOC(I never intend to make them that way.)*Still MORE to come!*I hope it wont take as long for the rest of the story! DX*Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews welcomed!***


	9. Almost There

**Almost There**

The cool air of early fall blew lazily during the late afternoon hours. The colorful yet dull tents moved slightly with the wind. The large iron gates that surrounded the tents were still closed as the circus prepared itself for the up and coming evening. It's final show due in only a few hours' time.

Inside the circus the sounds of workers getting ready was quite clear, but you would've never known it from the outside. The circus seemed to have a barrier that kept the circus quiet and made it feel safe and welcoming.

Amongst the busy workers, a set of blonde nineteen year olds walked around the grounds. Their eyes wide at seeing the circus behind the scenes. They watched as prop pieces, equipment, and costumes were totted by people around the circus hurriedly.

"Come on lets go check out some of the bigger tents," exclaimed the blue eyed twin eagerly.

"But Al, we need to stay close in case Ivan needs us! He's supposed to fix us remember," stated the other twin worriedly, trying to get his brother to stop yanking on his arm to move him along.

"I know, but it'll be forever and we'll miss the cool stuff!"

With that Alfred ignored whatever else his twin had to say, and even though he was badly beaten it didn't impair the strength he had to pull his brother against his will.

He led the way out of the inner tents and the two took in everything around them as they worked their way up to the outer ring.

"Excuse me down there," came a loud yet soft sounding voice. A strange accent lacing the words.

The twins whipped around then up just as a giant man came walking over them. They stared at the man owlishly and realized that he was being followed by four other men ranging in extreme height. To the twins the men were as tall as the tents, as tall as their old home.

"Hey Lukas, I'll race ya to our tent," called out one of them as he stepped over everyone below.

The boys didn't pick up what the other said in response, but they were amazed at their height. Each of them were dressed in almost the same colors but in different patterns. Each one even had their face painted in their colors, which the boys noticed as they craned their necks to look at them. The one that had said excuse me was dressed in blue and white, and the other that was talking was dressed in red and white. The one he was talking to, who also rejected him, was dressed in red, blue, and white. The tallest of them all was in blue and gold, and he stood by the one dressed in blue in white. The last one was dressed in blue, red, and white, and was next to the one that had his same colors. Their shirts were different designs using those colors and their pants were checkered in the colors.

"Whoa…" said Matthew softly as he watched them walk away.

"How are they that tall," question Alfred.

The honey blonde moved his eyes down their checkered pants and noticed they had no shoes. He watched as one of them brought up their leg and noticed a wooden poll of sorts inside the pant leg. All of them had wooden polls in their pant legs.

"What? There walking on wooden polls?"

Alfred gave a confused look and Mattie just shrugged. Never had they seen anyone like those five and they hadn't ever noticed them on their visits to the circus before. Alfred opened his mouth to suggest something on the lines of following them when a loud noise ripped through the air. It sounded like an alarm or a really noisy trumpet almost.

"Wh-What was that," asked Mattie trembling slightly in fear of what the cause was.

"Don't know, but we're gonna find out!"

"A-AL!"

Alfred didn't waste any time, and grabbed his twins hand tightly and ran off towards the noise.

"S-Slow down! You're gonna run into someone!"

"It's fine Mattie!"

Alfred weaved around and dogged through the circus workers and performers, determined to get to the outer ring. Once they made it through Alfred quickly found what had made such a loud noise and fell back into Mattie. The other twin wasn't prepared for that and the two fell to the ground.

"Aaalll! Get off!"

"Mattie look!"

Alfred pointed to what was before them; a large gray elephant, with colorful and elegant drawings on its body, was coming down from standing on its hind legs. The large animal curled its trunk then stepped to the side as another elephant appeared beside it along with two other large elephants. The four large mammals stood in a line, their bodies decorated with different designs and colors.

"Wow… A real live elephant," stated Alfred amazed at the massive creature.

"Heh, Al look over there," said Mattie with an amused smile on his face as he pointed towards the far right of the other elephants.

What Alfred was met with were two smaller elephants, most likely the children of the four other elephants coming around to the front of them. The smaller ones were painted as well, and all six of the elephants were being moved or taught something by two men in colorful outfits. The men wore brightly colored gowns and white pants. One had glasses while the other had a dot on his forehead. They were shouting up at the large animals in a language the twins couldn't really hear or understand for that matter, but the elephants understood. The four adults and two children all got into a line, the smaller ones were guided by the larger elephants. The elephant in front moved his trunk to pick up the man with the glasses and spiky brown hair first, then grabbed the one with the shorter black hair. Once the two were seated on the elephants back the animals began to head into a large tent against the large iron gates.

The boys looked at each other then quickly got up and ran to the tent.

"Elephant Spectacular."

"We are so going in there tonight Mattie," exclaimed Alfred enthusiastically.

Matthew just smiled and gave a nod. He wouldn't mind seeing that, something not so nerve wrecking like the lion tamer that they saw a few nights ago.

"Come on, let's go see if we can find those tall guys," said Alfred excitedly as he remembered that he had wanted to do so before the elephant investigation.

"Alright, but I think they're in the middle ring still," said Mattie.

The honey blonde gave a nod and the two headed back for the middle ring. The wandered around the outer ring trying to locate the entrance to the middle ring, but something caught Alfred's eye to stop their progress.

"What is it Al?"

Alfred didn't say anything and Matthew just followed Alfred's gaze. At the entrance of the circus stood two men dressed in black uniforms. Each carrying a silver badge on their chest, and leather belts with holster, a baton, and a pair of handcuffs attached to them. The men were holding up something to a circus worker and the twins could hear them faintly say:

"Have you seen these two boys?"

"Ah, Al! Those are cops! They're looking for us," stated Matthew going into a slight panic; knowing if they were caught they'd be sent back to their parents.

Alfred swallowed thickly and quickly moved to hid within earshot of the officers. He pulled Matthew into a tent that seemed to be abandoned at the moment and crouched down behind the entrance of it. He opened the flap of the tent to now see that the officers were talking with the owner of the circus, The Russian Magician, Ivan.

"What's going on Al," asked Matthew worried and curious.

"Sshhh, I'm tryin' to hear them," stated Alfred as he watched the men converse with each other.

"So you haven't seen these boys? Twin blondes," asked an officer.

Ivan looked at the pictures intensely then shook his head apologetically.

"No, sorry. They have probably been here, but this is a circus. I cannot catch everything, yes?"

"Right," said the first officer as he wrote down information on a notepad.

"Um, what are they're chargers, if you do not mind me asking?"

The officers eyed the owner of the circus and then the second officer spoke up.

"Their mother said that they both committed theft, assault and battery, damage to property, and the blue eyed twin is suspected of rape towards his brother."

Ivan looked at the officers in disbelief as he heard the chargers. The last one truly shocking him.

"Rape?"

"Yes, now we need to find them and take them in. Their mother said they sneak out here every night so they might be here already. Mind if we take a look around," asked the first officer while the second one already seemed to be scanning around the circus from where he was.

The Russian was still stunned by what he heard. He just couldn't fathom that Alfred, his Alfred, would do something to his own brother. The two were inseparable and to think that such a thing as rape occurred between them was just undeniably wrong. Alfred could not possibly be accused of such an act in Ivan's mind. He could feel irritation creeping up in his body as he looked at the officers in black.

"Ah, no go ahead. Um, we have not opened yet so they are probably not here, but I shall gather some of my staff to assist you. One moment please."

The officers gave a nod and Ivan turned and walked out of Alfred's line of sight, but the teen didn't care. He had heard the chargers and so did Matthew. His eyes were large and lifeless pools of blue as he took in everything.

"Al…"

Matthew was stunned as well, but he felt more worry for his brother than anything else. Never had he heard him be so quiet or look so tense. Matthew moved closer to him, but Alfred just let go of the tent flap and sat down on the ground speechless. Matthew gave a worried look then looked out the tent himself. He saw Ivan had returned with three familiar men dressed in brightly colored outfits, and they left with the officers. Matthew sighed and pulled away from the tent not noticing the violet eyes that had turned towards him. Matthew just gave a heavy sigh and moved to be at his brother's side.

"Al… you know it's not true. Come on we better go hide somewhere else, okay?"

Alfred didn't respond or move. Matthew didn't like it and got in front of Alfred. He straddled his hips and put his hand on his twin's shoulders and gently shook him as he stared into his eyes.

"C-Come on Al. We gotta go!"

Alfred still did nothing. His mind was clouded with blank thoughts, disgust, and hatred. He just couldn't bring himself to move at that moment, much to Mattie's distress.

"Al, come on we—AH!"

Matthew gasped in fear as he heard something open up and the light from outside flowed into the tent. Matthew's violet eyes widened as he looked up to see a man standing at the entrance of the tent, but was soon at ease once he noticed who it was.

"I-Ivan!"

"Da."

He looked at the twin brother's and looked back out behind him to the circus outside. He then quickly moved in and let the tent flap fall closed.

"Come with me. I need to hide you two."

Matthew nodded and got up and tried pulling Alfred up with him, but the boy seemed to be as unmovable as a boulder.

"Come on Al! Ivan's here to help us! Everything is gonna be okay!"

The American looked up with his lifeless and broken eyes to see Ivan looking down worriedly. He then looked at his twin who seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Okay."

With Mattie's help Alfred got up and the two followed Ivan to another tent. Not a word was spoken as they quickly made their way to a tent and slipped into it.

Once inside, Matthew noticed it was the same tent that he was taken to on his and Alfred's first trip to the circus.

"Stay here and stay as quiet as possible. I will come back for you two when the officers are gone."

Matthew gave a nod and Alfred finally broke. The weight of what had happened at home and the officers coming for them finally got to him. The reality of his situation finally sunk in and it hit him hard like a brick wall or one of his parent's beatings. His lifeless eyes filled with sorrow and hate, and tinged red as tears started to fill them and spill over. Ivan stared at the boy he'd come to like dearly as he cried.

"I-It's all my fault. If, if I hadn't fought back and said and did all that stuff we wouldn't—"

"Alfred!"

The honey blonde looked at his brother to find him staring at him intently, almost glaring.

"It's not your fault okay! It was bound to happened anyway right? I mean we couldn't stay forever! It's going to be okay," Matthew stated, lowering his voice towards the end not wanting to come off mean towards his brother.

Alfred gave a surprised look, then felt anger well up in and his eyes burn more.

"No it's not Mattie! I fucked up! I fuckin' fucked up! I'm a nineteen year old whose homeless and had dragged you into being homeless too! Thanks to me we have cops after us! Thanks to me you almost lost your dick! Thanks to me and my big mouth Mother beat me for being how I am! Thanks to me she thinks I raped you!"

Alfred gave a frustrated groan then a smile that was too broken and forced. The honey blonde's face was already bad enough with the hodgepodge of bruising, tear stained cheeks, hatred and disgust written all over it, and with that smile it just made Matthew and Ivan both ache at seeing it. Ivan felt his chest ache as he saw that painful face and watched as Alfred covered his face with his trembling hands. Ivan wanted to go to him, hold him, comfort him, make everything better for him, but he couldn't. Right now Alfred needed his brother not him. All Ivan could do was heal them both, protect them, and take them from the horrid life that they had lived so far.

"Alfred stop it! You didn't rape me! It wasn't your fault that Father did what he did," shouted Matthew in the loudest voice he could muster. It was a surprise to hear it, but it didn't stop him or Alfred from continuing their argument.

"I know, but the cops aren't going to believe me if they get me! It's all my fault! I fucked up, and hell, I even dragged Ivan into this! I fucked up our lives and his! I'm so fucking stupid!"

At that moment Mattie tackled his brother into a hug and held him tightly to his body. The two wobbled a little, trying to keep their balance, and the violet eyed twin rubbed his brother's back as he let his brother cry into his shoulder.

"Alfred you did everything you were supposed to do. It's okay. You are and still are the hero remember. You saved us from that horrible place and brought us to a place where we can feel safe, and be loved, and be happy. You didn't drag anyone into anything. You know Ivan cares about you because if he didn't he wouldn't have let us live with him, or dealt with the cops."

Mattie looked up to Ivan to only find the man had vanished from where he once stood. He sighed realizing that he probably had to deal with the officers.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's fine. You're a hero as always Al."

Alfred's sobbing died down to sniffles and Mattie still held him tightly. Matthew looked over to the tent entrance and sighed.

'_All we have to do is wait for Ivan.'_

The tall magician was indeed tailing the officers as the Bad Touch Trio showed them around. He had left the twins originally to not intrude any longer on their moment. He really did wish to do something for Alfred, but right now he did need Matthew. Right now Ivan would just have to wait to do anything for the blonde personally. Right now all he could do was protect them.

**...**

"I'm terribly sorry you couldn't find anything," said Ivan sincerely as he herded the officers in black to the iron gates.

"Alright, but if you see anything let us know," said one of the officers instantly.

"Of course, of course."

"We'll be back later when your circus is open to see if they turn up then."

Instantly Ivan tensed for a second but relaxed just as quickly as the officers now stood out in the fairgrounds outside of the circus. He did not want them coming back, but he knew it couldn't be helped.

"Very well. Please do find me when you return so I can lend you my assistants again."

The officers gave the Russian hard looks then gave a nod.

"Alright. Have a good day Mr. Braginsky."

With that the officers left and Ivan quickly sealed the gates and turned to face the trio he had appointed to dealing with the men.

"So… What are we going to do about them," asked Gilbert not very pleased that the officers planned on returning.

"We can't just let zem find zem! Ze boys are one of us now, no," inquired Francis as he leaned on his cane for this night's outfit.

"Si! We can distract them again," exclaimed Antonio determined to not let any harm come to the boys again.

The trio stared at Ivan intently waiting for replies and orders. The Russian sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Da, you will take care of them. I do not wish for anything to happen anymore than it has yes," inquired Ivan as he pulled his hand away. He stood straightly and turned to proceed with walking away. "I will go check on the boys and take them to get healed. Keep an eye out for the officers and inform me if you see them."

The three men gave nods and watched as Ivan moved passed them and headed for the boys.

The Russian made his way back to the twins' hiding place with an uneasy mind. He was worried to say in the least. Worried that he might lose Alfred before he even got the chance to show him how much he cared for him. He did not want the teen or his brother to be taken away under their current situation. He did not want them to suffer any longer by the hands of their "parents". He wanted to protect them, he wanted to pack up his circus now and leave before the officers had a chance to return. He wanted to hold Alfred in his arms as he consoled the teen and could feel the warmth he gave off against his cold body. He wanted to kiss away all his injures, all his troubles.

He knew it was odd, to feel so strongly for someone he had only met just a few days ago, but he couldn't help himself. Every time he had seen Alfred and watch him leave for home each night he found himself longing to see that bright smile and sunshine hair. He recalled the day that Alfred was on the verge of a breakdown and how he had comforted the teen as much as he could. He knew then that he wanted to protect Alfred that he wanted to stay by the teen's side. He never wanted to see Alfred so bruised or hurt again, and never wanted to see such a broken and forced smile. He knew he harbored some feelings for the American teen. He knew he had to be for nothing ever made him feel so emotional, so frustrated, and so warm. Even the permanently cold and hollow place in his chest felt the warmth that Alfred brought.

Ivan sighed heavily as he made it to the tent entrance and went to open it up. He stopped himself before pulling it back and without turning around said:

"How long do you plan to just follow me Gilbert?"

There was a muffled curse before the albino in question appeared from behind a tent not too far from Ivan. He wore a mix match patchwork of shades of red in the form of a suit. The suits various shades of red complimented Gilbert's own bright red eyes. The top hat that went with the outfit rested on his snow white hair at a slight angle.

"Uh, I was just gonna surprise Mattie is all. I thought it'd be fantastic of me to surprise Mattie und if I surprised you it would be a bonus. Plus I want Mattie to see the fantastic me as I practice und stuff with for my acts."

Ivan said nothing but gave a nod and opened up the tent. He walked through with Gilbert at his side and the two walked to where Ivan had last seen the twins. But to much of Ivan's displeasure the boys were nowhere to be seen. He felt a slight panic start to creep up into until Gilbert gasped.

"Aw Mattie's so cute when he's asleep! He's so awesome, just like me!"

Gilbert moved over to the longer haired blonde and smiled at how Matthew was contently sleeping with Alfred in his arms. Gilbert frowned though when he noticed Matthew's injures and looked to Ivan.

"You're taking them to your sister right?"

"Da. She is better at healing than I am. She should be ready by now to treat them."

The Prussian gave a nod and Ivan moved over to pick up Alfred. The magician picked Alfred up to hold him bridal style in his arms, and felt his anger rise at seeing the abuse on Alfred's face. He willed down his anger while reminding himself that the teen would never have to go through that again. He would protect, he would keep the other smiling and happy.

Ivan's violet eyes left Alfred's sleeping face and looked to red eyes waiting for him. The Russian gave a nod and turned to leave the tent. Gilbert followed quickly; caring his own twin in his arms and just as eager to see him healed and smiling shyly.

* * *

***I'm sorry for taking so long. I hate that I can not update regularly like usual now that I'm in college. It sucks and I hate it, but I'm getting there! I even thought up another chapter story for RusAme and a quick smut xp Thank you all for sticking through all my delays!* I'm also going back through this fic and fixing things and possibly changing a few things. Shouldn't be anything to major, but just to help the story flow better!  
**

**XXXX**

***I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors and for any OOC(I never intend to make them that way.)*Still MORE to come!*Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews welcomed!***


	10. Everything is Fine

**Everything is Fine**

'_It's so dark. Is it night time? …Where's Mattie? …Where are am I?'_

These questions ran through Alfred's mind as he looked around finding himself alone.

'_Why is everything so warm? …So hot?'_

The young teen found himself moving, squirming in the darkness as he felt like his body was being consumed by a strange heat. It started in his chest and spread through his body, setting everything one fire then simmering down to an inviting warmth. He rolled his body around in the darkness and started to see light coming from somewhere. His body tingled with the strange warmth coming over him; he felt like how he did when Ivan kissed his cheek.

"Ivan?!"

At that moment Alfred found himself sitting upright in a large bed. His hands fisted the plush silk bedding that he laid under and his blue eyes were wide like an owl's. His heart pounded loudly in his chest as he took in his surroundings. He noticed a desk that sat not to far from him with organized stacks of books, lined up bottles, and a white bin. There was a large bookcase next to the desk filled with more books and bottles, but also with pictures, old toys, and colorful jars. He moved his eyes to the walls and saw that they were a rich shade of blue that swayed gently. He stared at the walls curiously before realizing he was in a tent.

'_I'm still in the circus…'_

He looked around more and noticed that a body was next to him. It rolled into his side and the honey blonde moved his blue eyes down to meet the sleeping form of his twin. Mattie had a cloth on his forehead that seemed to stay in place, and when Alfred moved his eyes further down he noticed that the handprints around Matthew's neck were gone. He moved over to his twin to hover over him and slowly moved his shirt up to see the rest of him. All of the marks and bruising on Matthew were gone; his skin was its normal pale tone.

Alfred's breath hitched as he saw this then moved his hands up to his forehead. His fingers were met with the warm soft texture of a cloth there. He then recalled his dream, the heat that consumed his body and made his body tingle just like the time Ivan had kissed his cheek. He touched his face and wide-eyed at the lack of pain there. He quickly lifted his shirt and saw his once battered torso healed and back to its normal tan and toned abdomen.

"Ivan…"

He smiled softly as his mind recalled the events of earlier and he let out a heavy sigh of relief. He flopped back on the bed, but propped back up as he heard someone coming. He moved his body to see the entrance to the tent was behind him and saw a woman walk in. His eyes were glued on her as she stepped in.

The woman had short ash blonde hair that framed her face and donned a blue head band. Her eyes were a dark blue and her face was round and pale, and when he looked down he found that she was rather…well endowed. Her unique body figure was clothed in form fitting dress. The top part that conformed to her…busty upper half was white with blue one the edges of the sleeves and collar. There was also a blue and sort of floral pattern on the top half of the dress and a bright yellow apron of sorts was draped around her waist and laid on top of a rich shade of blue. The bottom of the dress, which was the rich shade of blue was long enough to hide the woman's feet. The dress flowed around her hourglass form.

Once he looked up his eyes met hers and a soft smile graced her lips.

"Good Evening. I see that you are awake. Have a good rest, da?"

Alfred stared at her a little stunned then sat up all the way and just gave a slow nod.

"Uh, yeah… I'm Alfred F. Jones… Do you, work at the circus?"

"I know and it is nice to finally meet you, though I wish it was on better circumstances, da," she said softly still smiling, "Ah, and yes I do. I am Katyusha Braginsky. I work in a craft tent and help around."

The smiling woman walked over to the desk in the room. She picked up a book on the top of the stack and opened it to a marked page. As she scanned the text while Alfred's mind was swimming with thoughts. He knew the name he heard was familiar, and it didn't take long to figure that this woman before him was Ivan's older sister. He gasped softly at the realization and quickly noticed the similarities between the older and younger siblings.

"I trust you are feeling better, da?"

Alfred snapped out of his little trance to see the woman close her book and turn to him.

"U-Uh, yeah… Are, you Ivan's sister, and did Ivan heal us?"

The woman smiled softly and gave nod of sorts.

"Da, I am his sister, but nyet he did not heal you. He brought you here and I healed you."

As this sunk in Alfred wide-eyed a little.

"So, so you're magic too," he asked curiously.

Katyusha giggled a little and moved over to him. She sat on the edge of the bed and reached out to take the cloth off of Alfred's forehead.

"Da, my magic is mostly for healing and the like. It was something I chose on my own to practice, just as Vanya chose to work on general magic, and our little sister chose a more…defense magic."

Alfred noticed that Katyusha seemed to be a little nervous about the last part of what she said, but disregarded. He watched her take the cloth off of his twin's head as well then stand and move back to her book and place the clothes in the bin.

"That's neat. So like, your whole family has magic and stuff… How?"

At this question Katyusha gave a shy look and started to laugh a little shakily. Alfred knew he asked this to Ivan, but the Russian didn't tell him much about it either.

"Ah, that is a secret, but um… Why don't you go enjoy the circus? I'm sure that Vanya would be pleased to see you all fixed da?"

The honey blonde teen wasn't pleased about having his question going unanswered, but the idea of going to see the last acts of the circus and hopefully Ivan seemed to distract him. He looked to Matthew who was still asleep next to him, and tightened his grip on the bed sheets as he did so. He did not want to leave his twin alone, not again. Katyusha seemed to pick up on this.

"He'll be fine here. No one ever comes in here because this is my own personal tent."

Alfred looked up at her then to his brother.

"No, I can't leave him by himself again. I did it once and I'm never doing it again. I can just wait till he wakes up. He needs the sleep."

She smiled wider than before as she watched Alfred move a few of Mattie's golden hair from his face.

"All right. Then I shall leave you two alone. Feel free to leave whenever you are ready. If you need anything you can always find me in my tent or Vanya just walking about."

Alfred gave a nod and thanked her as she made her way out of her tent. Once she had disappeared Alfred maneuvered himself to sit cross legged on the bed, and watched over Mattie and the tent in silence. His eyes scanned over the room taking in everything once again, but not processing it as his mind wandered.

Everything that had happened to him and his brother since the circus came to town buzzed around in his head. It made his heart clench and speed up all together. From the first time they visited to now; it had been a whirlwind of happiness, pure happiness that he and his twin never had a chance to experience until now, and the agonizing pain and fear that came when they were at home. Now that cycle has crumbled and all that's left is the circus.

"Ivan…"

Alfred felt his eyes start to burn as the threat of tears made itself known. He blamed himself for everything that had happened. If he hadn't fought back, hadn't dragged Ivan into everything, hadn't left Mattie behind, and hadn't even snuck out in the first place…

'_None of this would have happened. …Is this what Master Yao meant? Did I fuck up the decisions?'_

He heaved a heavy sigh as tears started to spill down his face. He didn't bother with trying to stop them. His focus was on his self-loath and self-hatred, but he was startled from it when a hand was placed on his cheek. The soft fingers were wiping away the tears that had ran down cheek.

"Don't cry Al."

Irritated blue eyes meet refreshed yet concerned purple.

"I'm sorry Mattie."

The twin shook his head and moved to hug his brother tightly.

"Don't be, eh? Everything is going to be fine. If you have to blame yourself for anything that's happened blame yourself for bringing us to the best place on Earth, okay?"

Matthew pulled back and smiled at his brother. "You saved us like a real hero and hey, in the end I bet you do get the girl, well guy."

Alfred laughed softly at this and wiped at his eyes; stopping the tears and held Mattie again.

"Thanks Mattie. You feel alright?"

"Yeah, I feel better than I ever have."

Alfred smiled at hearing that, but then looked down to Mattie's crotch wondering if that was taken care of as well. Matthew caught on to the concerned gaze and moved his hands down to his pants. He opened them up enough to look in and blushed deeply at what he saw.

"Is, is it okay," asked Alfred worriedly.

"Ye-yeah… The bandages are gone, and there's not even a scar or anything… Did Ivan do this?"

Alfred blushed as well, a deep shade of red painting his face to match his twin's.

"Uh, Ivan's sister healed us. I talked to her a while ago when I woke up… I don't know if she personally healed you, there… Maybe Ivan did that…"

Matthew blushed even darker at the thought of a woman, Ivan's sister no less, seeing that part of him. Alfred's own face was heating up more as well and the awkwardness of the situation was quickly getting to him.

"U-Uh, come on. Let's go see the circus already! It's the last night so let's go check out that Elephant thing," stated Alfred trying to get the awkward air out of the tent.

Matthew's blush died down and he gave a nod. He did up his pants and the two got off the large bed. They took each other's hand tightly as usual and before heading out Mattie kissed Alfred on the cheek.

"Everything is fine Al."

* * *

**Translations:**

Da- Yes

Nyet- No

***I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors and for any OOC(I never intend to make them that way.)*Still MORE to come! I got this done sooner than I thought! This was gonna be a 2 parter, but I broke it down to have it as its own chapter! The other part is the next chapter and will be up soon! THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKING WITH ME!*Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews welcomed!***


	11. A Good Show Prt 1

**A Good Show**

**Prt. 1**

"Come on Mattie we got to get a good seat!"

"I'm trying, but I don't want to run over or into anyone Al!"

Matthew stumbled through the packed bleachers while his twin just disregarded the other patrons to get to an open seat. It took a lot of "I'm sorry" and "E-Excuse us" from Mattie before they were finally seated.

They sat in the fourth row of the bleachers and waited eagerly for the show to begin. The twin boys tightened their grip on each other's hands as the dim lights in the tent went completely out. Gracefully plunging everyone into darkness and silence. No one could see an inch in front of their noses, but soon a signal spotlight came on. A man stepped into the light, and Alfred and Matthew quickly recognized him as one of the men talking to the elephants from earlier.

He stood in the spotlight dressed in (unknown to the twins or audience) an elegant and intricately designed red and white sherwani. The coat like garment came down to pass a little over the man's knees and what was left uncovered by the sherwani was clothed in billowy blood red pants. He had on red and white slippers to match his sherwani and a blood red scarf draped around his neck. He had a soft smile on his face with excited brown eyes; his hair was black and short and laid in a way to show a red dot on his forehead. The man raised his arms outward and began to make a large swiping motion with them as he began to speak; turning as he did so to address the whole audience around him.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and children of all ages. Welcome to our Elephant Spectacular!"

Once he had said this in a loud, yet calming, voice everyone gasped as a large and long gray thing wrapped around the man's waist. He was hoisted up into the darkness and once he was out of sight the lights came on.

Bright colorful lights filled the tent and showed what had been lying in wait in the darkness. The man from before was now seated on the back of an elephant and he waved as the animal walked around the large arena. The gray mammal made the man on top look no bigger than a child, and the elephant himself was as decorated as its rider. The elephant had colorful and intricate patterns painted on its face. Bright shades of gold, red, blue, and the like, and they were swirled and fanned out on its forehead down to the elephant's trunk and curled on his ears. The patterns on the elephant's forehead sprouted from underneath a jewel encrusted headpiece. It was a colorful triangle cloth that had jewels and tassels hanging off of it.

As the graceful and aged animal made a full circle trot around the arena more elephants came in. Alfred and Matthew watched eagerly as they saw the rest of the elephants from earlier trot in with their own colorful patterns and headpieces.

"Al, look it's the other man," said Matthew as he pointed him out for his brother.

The other man was on top of one of the entering elephants. He smiled and waved happily, his gold and silver bracelets glinted at his movements in the bright lighting of the tent. He wore (again unknown to the twins or audience) a blue and white Raj pattern shirt, deep blue pants that billowed like the first man's, shiny red slippers, and a red sash across his chest that was held down by a white belt. The man smiled widely with the same excited look in his gold colored eyes that hid behind wire frame glasses. The man had longer hair than the other from before, and it was parted in a strange way that had most of his hair it spiked upwards to the right.

The audience murmured amongst themselves as they saw all the elephants come into place. A few "aws" and "how cutes" were exchanged as they saw the two baby elephants trot out with their parents. Soon all six elephants were aligned in the arena, biggest to smallest, and the two men then said something in a strange language that made the elephants reach up for them with their trunks, grab them, then set them down on the ground. This display earned them a few claps and lots of eager faces from the audience that couldn't wait to see what was in store.

Once on the ground, the men turned to face the elephants, and with a command in their native tongue the elephants lifted their trunks and curled them. Their trunks formed an S shape that touched their foreheads then one by one they stood up. They pushed themselves upwards and stood on their hind legs. Gasps were heard as the elephants did their trick successfully, able to hold their pose well.

"Man, I wonder if you could ride one of those," said Alfred as he watched the smaller elephants try stay up on their hind legs like the adults.

"Al, no. You can't ride the tiger and you can't ride the elephant."

"Aw, but elephants are so much safer—What are they doing?"

Just as Alfred said this the two men walked up to the elephants they had rode in on. They stood under their elephants and sat down pretzel legged under them.

"If they don't move…" said Mattie softly as worry and fear crept into him. His body was already starting to move to hide his face behind Alfred's back.

Alfred stared in bewilderment and then gasped in shock with the rest of the audience as the men gave a command and the elephants came down. As soon as the gray animals were on all fours they let out a loud trumpet like noise from their trunks. The sound was deafening and strange to everyone's ears, but their eyes still stared in horror and worry.

Once the trumpeting stopped everyone waited in silence and just when people had feared the worst; the elephants that landed on top of the men reached their trunks under their bodies and pulled forth two smiling men by one of their legs. The large mammals then tossed the men gently and they both landed on their feet soundly. They faced each other with a smile then the crowd and bowed. Instantly the audience in the tent went into an uproar of cheers, applause, and sighs of relief. The noise of the circus-goers was almost more deafening than the elephants' trumpeting.

"Thank you! Thank you," exclaimed the shorter man with the dot on his forehead as the crowd began to calm down.

"Now we shall perform a short dance for our beloved audience," exclaimed the man with the glasses.

The crowd quieted down completely at hearing this and the shorter man walked over to a phonograph that rested off to the left side of the arena while the taller man stayed put and gave commands. The audience awed and oooed as the elephants got into a line, front to back, and stood up onto their hind legs. The elephants rested their front legs onto each other's backs, the front elephant remained on all fours, and one of the young elephants hooked their trunk to the tail of the last adult elephant. The last young elephant hooked their trunk to the other young elephant's tail. Once they were positioned they were in a neat line hooked together and once the spikey haired man was placed on top of the elephant remaining on all fours they began to move. The music that played as loudly as it could filled the tent and made the elephants move around the arena in a stiff little dancing trot. As this act went on the crowd applauded the elephants, and four stages were being moved from the back of the arena to the middle of it.

Alfred took his eyes off the dancing elephants to see a few men in plain clothing moving the platforms into place then scurrying back to wherever they came from. By the time this happened the dance was over and Alfred found the four adult elephants standing behind the platforms. The children stood beside them and looked to the adults. The trainers stood before the elephants and the platforms. The taller man turned towards the audience as the shorter began giving the elephants commands.

"Now dear audience our elephants will put their balancing skills to the test!"

Just as he finished speaking the elephants had placed their front legs on the platforms. Everyone watched eagerly as the four adult elephants began to lift their hind legs off the ground.

"Are they going to do a handstand," asked Alfred as he watched the scene before him curiously.

Matthew didn't reply for he was busy watching the spectacle before him. The elephants now had their hind legs completely off the ground. There hind legs were up in the air, and only the front legs on the platform held their massive weight. Once they were well balanced the men gestured to their performing animals in a ta-da manner. The audience applauded the mammals greatly for their amazing feat, but they were soon quieted as the men held up a finger to say "hold on" and then they gave a command to the elephants. The four adults curled their trunks and began to raise another leg, their left front leg.

"Oh man! You seein' this," exclaimed Alfred as he watched the act.

The elephants were now balancing on their platforms with one leg. All of their weight on one leg and their trunks curled in an S shape. The crowd of onlookers clapped and cheered in amazement once the trainers gave the okay to. The twins of course contributed to the cheers and Alfred seemed to be the loudest of everyone like usual.

The cheers began to quiet as the trainers gave commands to the elephants. Everyone watched as the elephants moved to be back on the ground soundly, then move to be in front of their platforms. They moved back on the platforms and sat down on them like a man would sit in a chair. Once the four adults were seated like humans the two elephant children trotted in front of them. The trainers moved to opposite sides of the arena to grab brightly colored and decorated barrels. As they rolled them to the elephants the shorter man began to speak.

"Now our show is drawing to a close—"

"But our dear children have an act to show," finished the spiky haired man.

With that the men rolled the barrels to a stop in front of the small elephants, and with a command and a hand on their sides, the young elephants mounted the barrels. Every watched as the men spoke to the elephants then back away. The elephant children curled their trunks like their parents and began to move their feet. The colorfully painted wooden barrels rolled forward and the elephants rolled past each other effortlessly and around the arena.

As the children rolled on their barrels getting claps and cheers from their audience the trainers commanded the adults. The four elephants got up from their seating positions to be on all fours. The first two elephants picked up the trainers and placed them on their backs.

"It has been a pleasure to have such a great audience!"

"Thank you for seeing our spectacular show!"

The circus-goers got to their feet and clapped louder and cheered louder as the show was drawn to a close. The men on the elephants' backs rode their performers around the ring, and had the children follow on their barrels. All six elephants made their trumpet like noise as they walked around then began to leave. One by one the elephants disappeared out the back of the tent, and soon the crowd quieted and began to talk of the show and other things amongst themselves.

"That was amazing," stated Matthew as he and his twin made their way out of the tent.

"Yup, I still want to ride one though… Oh! Do ya think they'd let me if I told 'em that we're gonna be staying here," asked Alfred eagerly.

The honey blonde teen beamed an anxious and excited smile at the idea, but Matthew just shook his head and pulled his twin out into the crowded circus.

"Come on Al. Let's go."

The circus was more crowded than ever since tonight was the last night for the circus. Everywhere they looked nothing but smiling and laughing faces of circus patrons could be seen along with the usual, but always different bright colorful lights, colorful tents with amazing acts inside, and amazing music that ghosted over the crowds, and the heavy scent of sweet kettle corn being popped.

The honey blonde pouted, but quickly got over it. The two walked along the outer ring of tents for a while until something caught Alfred's eye.

"Mattie! Let's go in here!"

Alfred yanked his twin diagonally through the circus crowd to a nearby tent. Matthew looked up at the sign above its entrance and instantly a wave of nausea came to him.

"S-Sword swallowing?!"

"Yeah! Now come on I wanna see this!"

The violet eyed twin shivered at the thought of seeing such a horrifying act, but went along for his twin. The twins popped into the tent and noticed the show was already going on. They moved up to the edge of the bleachers and Alfred made a move to find a seat, but Matthew stopped him.

"A-Al, let's just, stay here okay."

Alfred could tell that Matthew looked uneasy about being in here, and simply gave a nod. The two stayed staked out at the entrance by the bleachers. Even though they weren't seated they still had a good view of the act. It was a very tan man standing in an arena. He was shirtless, but wore a red vest with silver embroidery. It showed off his toned and defined arms and torso proudly. He wore billowy pants like the elephant trainers', but they were cream colored and where held up by a red silk belt. The belt seemed more like a scarf by how long it was and that on its end hung off tassels. He wore cream colored slippers that were slightly curved at the tip as well. He had short dark brown hair and an odd curl at the back of his head, close to where his hairline stopped on his neck. He had a thin bread that went along his jawline, a cocky grin on his face, and a cream colored mask covering his face.

The man was currently holding up an extremely long sword that spanned over his chest and out to his outstretched arm. He moved that arm to run his fingers over the blade of the sword.

"This sword is much sharper than my others," he stated still grinning.

He began to move over to table that Alfred or Matthew hadn't noticed before. The man moved to the side of it to show that a rather large watermelon sat upright on it.

"I shall show you the sharpness of this sword by cutting this melon."

At this Alfred moved closer up to get a better look and the man gripped his sword tightly and raised it above his head. He then brought it down and in one quick and smooth motion; resulting in a sliced watermelon down the middle. The fruit then fell onto the ground and the man picked up a rag off the table and wiped off the blade.

"Much shaper don't you agree? Now! I shall do my final act with a little bit of flare!"

The twins watched as the man moved to grab a bottle of his table and squeeze a liquid over it. He then grabbed something else and ran it along the table. The object he held turned out to be a match for it lit up with a nice golden flame. The boys stared in awe and worry, well Alfred was in awe, Matthew was in worry. The man brought the match to the sword which quickly took the flame and became a flaming sword. The crowd gasped in shock and were murmuring amongst themselves in amazement and worry. Matthew went wide eyed at seeing this and he greatly hoped the man wouldn't do what Matthew thought he was going to do. Sure enough he did it.

The man in the ring, with his strange accent and flaming sword, took a relaxed stance and held the sword up then downwards. The tip of the blade was now at his mouth that was wide open to accept the flaming blade. The man slowly began to lower the sword into his mouth and as he did so the flame seemed to back away from his mouth as he consumed the sword. It was then that Matthew pulled his hand away from Alfred's and said:

"Goodbye Al."

The honey blonde teen looked away from the nerve wrecking act to his twin to see his retreating back.

'_Damn, and it was just getting good!'_

"Aw, come on Mattie!" Matthew was still leaving. "It's not that bad!" Matthew had left the tent. "Fuck, fine!" Alfred ran after his twin.

Alfred groaned as he left the tent and went about searching for his twin.

"Mattie! Matthew," he called out as he walked around the outer ring of tents.

'_Man, it was just sword swallowing! It wasn't that bad!'_ Alfred thought as he wandered around the circus. _'It's not like it was pointed at him or anything! …Oh…_' At that moment Alfred recalled what their no-longer-father had done and instantly hated himself all over again. _'Maybe he's just afraid of sharp things completely… It wouldn't be the first time…'_

"Shit! Mattie! Mattie hey come on!"

Alfred began to walk faster, which resulted in him bumping into someone faster.

"Aw shit!"

Alfred stumbled but caught himself, then looked to find what he had bumped into. He looked down to find a girl with long ash blonde hair that had a large white bow in it. She wore a long form fitting dress that seemed familiar to Alfred except the colors were different. The top part of her dress was white with red embroidery that went through the collar of the dress, and wrapped around the mid-arm of the dress. A bright green vest was over the torso of the dress. The bottom half had a white apron of sorts draped around her waist and the red embroidery was on its edge. It laid on top of a flannel like pattern of red, green, and white. She wore shiny black buckle shoes that were now slightly dirty from her fall. The dress was splayed around her as she started to get up. Her eyes were a dark blue almost violet and they glared at him intensely. The sight of them snapped him out of his trance and he quickly extended a hand to help her up.

She grabbed his hand only to yank him down onto the ground as she got up. She snarled at him and Alfred honestly flinched at the sight of her staring at him like she had the intent to kill him.

"S-Sorry miss," he said as calmly as he could.

The girl just scoffed at him and stomped off in the direction she was originally heading in before she was stopped by Alfred's run in. Alfred watched her go and instantly had a shiver come over him at the encounter. Not only was she terrifying, but he felt like he had seen someone like her before though he couldn't place it. He gave a sigh and dusted off his clothes as he stood up. He pushed the strangeness of the encounter to the back of his mind and set forth to find his brother again.

He walked along the outer ring and was coming up towards the gate when something caught him. He was yanked back into a tent, and he turned around to fight off his attacker to find it was only the person he was looking for.

"Matthew! What—"

"Ssshhh! The cops are looking for us," said Matthew in a whisper, which was really close to his usual voice volume.

Alfred gave a confused look then looked out to see that the officers from earlier had indeed come back.

"Oh man! What do we do!?"

"I don't know Al! It's not like Ivan is around or anything!"

Alfred chewed on his bottom lip then looked out again to spot the officers talking to a few patrons. Alfred stuck his body out more from the tent his brother had pulled him into to see if there was any clear shot to get to the middle ring entrance. There wasn't, and the middle ring entrance was a ways down from them.

"Okay, Mattie we gotta run to the middle ring so that way—"

"HEY! YOU THERE!"

Alfred whipped around to find that one of the officers had spotted him and now both of them were coming for him.

'_Shit.'_

"Come on!"

Alfred grabbed Mattie's hand and the two took off into the crowd as fast as possible.

"HEY! STOP THERE!"

The twins kept running as best they could in the throng of circus-goers. Alfred scanned around as he held Matthew's hand tightly. He quickly spotted something that would hopefully get the officers off their backs and ran for it.

"Come on Mattie! We're gonna run through that," the honey blonde exclaimed as he tried to push his way through people faster.

Matthew looked ahead at what Alfred was going for and saw it was the five tall people from earlier. The stilt walkers. Just as the twins were running for them the stilt walkers themselves noticed the commotion from below.

"Hey Brewald!"

The tallest stilt walker turned a little to look at the blonde spikey haired stilt walker.

"Can you and Tino step in front of those guys in uniforms," he shouted as he moved himself carefully through the crowds below.

"Sure thing Mathias," replied Tino, the shortest of the stilt walkers.

The blue and gold stilt walker and the blue and white stilt walker moved to step in front of the officers, and the red and white stilt walker stepped quickly to get ahead of the blonde headed twins. He shouted back a quick thanks as he moved as quickly and steadily as he could through the circus crowd.

"Hey kid!"

"A-Alfred!"

"What Mattie we gotta keep going," exclaimed Alfred as he looked back to his twin.

"Look out," shouted Mattie as he tried to slow his twin down by pulling on his hand.

Alfred looked ahead, then up, to see one of the tall guys he had saw trying to race his friend from earlier above and in front of him. He quickly came to a stop and looked at the guy grinning down at him.

"Hey kid! I was told by Gilbert to keep an eye out for you! I had my friends hold off those cops for you," shouted the red and white stilt walker.

Matthew had a smile come to his face and sighed in relief. Alfred heaved a sigh as well and looked behind him and Matthew to see no officers.

"Thanks um…"

"Names Mathias!"

"Ah, well thanks Mathias! Uh, could you do one more thing for us," Alfred asked shouting upwards for Mathias to hear him.

"Sure!"

"Al what are you doing," asked Matthew with wide and worried violet eyes.

"I'm protecting you." Before Mattie could say anything Alfred was already shouting back up to Mathias. "Could you take my brother to Gilbert? Just so he's somewhere safe while I go find Ivan!"

The stilt walker looked ahead of them and could see the Prussian's tent just ahead, then back to see that the cops were working their way through the crowds again.

"Sure thing! We better get going now though, those cops are working up here fast!"

"Thanks! Okay Mattie I'll see ya once I get Ivan okay?"

Mattie stared at Alfred worried out of his mind but gave a silent nod.

"Okay, be careful."

"Always am," stated Alfred with a smile, and he took off shouting another thanks behind him.

Alfred slipped into the middle ring of tents quickly then ran around the ring until he found what he wanted. The colorful tent labeled _Magician_.

Alfred peeked inside and to his dismay saw that Ivan was nowhere to be seen. He had a panicky feel start to worm its way into him and nearly peed his pants once a hand touched his shoulder. He jumped forward and fell into a chair at the sudden touch.

"Fredka! Are you okay! I did not mean to scare you!"

The young American looked up to find worried glowing violet eyes looking at him and not the cold look of an officer.

"Oh my God I thought I was done for!"

The Russian stared at Alfred curiously.

"Why would that be? Is something wrong?"

"Yes," he said quickly as Ivan helped him up. "The cops are back and chasing me and Matthew. This Mathias guy helped us out and I had him take Mattie to Gilbert while I came here to find you."

A flash of raw anger crossed Ivan's pale face, but he then settled just as quickly.

"I see. Wait here while I handle this. Do not move from this spot, da?"

Alfred nodded his head quickly and watched as Ivan practically flew out of the tent and out into the circus crowd. A shiver ran down his spine as Ivan's angered expression struck him as familiar.

'_Why does that keep bothering me?'_

Alfred shook his head then looked at the tent entrance in worry; torn between following Ivan's order and wanting to flee to be with his twin.

* * *

***I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors and for any OOC(I never intend to make them that way.)*Still MORE to come!*I also APOLOGIZE if the traditional clothing is wrong in any way!***


	12. A Good Show Prt 2

**A Good Show**

**Prt. 2**

"Gil!"

Matthew ran into the leotard dressed performer once he was free to reach the man. The albino nearly fell over once the long haired twin collided with him.

"Whoa, Mattie, vhat's going on?"

"The cops! Mathias saved me and Al," stated Mattie as he buried his face in Gilbert's chest.

"They're back already huh? Is Mathias still here?"

Matthew nodded.

"Okay, you stay here real quick."

Matthew gave another nod, and Gilbert went outside of his tent to see Mathias about to leave.

"Hey! Thanks Mathias I owe you one," shouted the Prussian as he looked up at his friend on his stilts playing lookout.

"I know you do, but I better go before the cops see me," stated the Danish stilt walker.

Gilbert smirked at his friend and replied with, "Psh, schwanzlutscher!"

Mathias gave a laugh at the insult and responded in kind before walking away.

"Ha, stodder!"

Gilbert cracked a smile and waved before disappearing back into his tent. He had just finished a show with his brother, the Italian brothers, and his best friend Antonio. For their last show he had the privilege of breaking out the cannon, which he thoroughly enjoyed being blasted out of. It had been a smooth night once the cops left and the circus opened up, but now his little Mattie was in a panic because the officers had returned.

"Okay so vhere is your bruder," asked Gilbert as he walked up to Matthew still standing by the front row of bleachers.

Gilbert put his hands on Matthew's shoulders and bent down a little to be in the other's view.

"He, he went to go find Ivan. He had Mathias bring me here while he ran off to go get him."

"Vell then, Ivan vill take care of it, so just relax okay. You are in the presences of the fantastic me!"

Gilbert gave a smirk at this and instantly Mattie had a pink blush stain his face. Gilbert reached out and took the teen's hand and pulled him over to him. He planted a chaste kiss on the other's very warm check and Mattie blushed darker. Gilbert just grinned at him then walked him up to the barrier that separated the arena from the stands.

"How about I take your mind of things for vhile?"

Matthew blushed even darker at what the possibilities of Gilbert's distraction could be. The albino chuckled at the embarrassed and nervous expression then called out:

"EVERYONE COME HERE," shouted the Prussian as he hopped over the arena wall and helped Matthew over it. Gilbert then snaked a hand around the teen's waist and smiled as his brother came up from the back of the tent with the others in tow.

"Ja, vhat is it?"

"This, vell him," stated Gilbert happily as he gestured to Matthew at his side.

"Ah! Matthew it's nice to see you all fixed up," stated a Spanish voice, which was quickly followed by a hug from its owner.

"H-Hello Antonio."

The Spaniard smiled happily then pulled back, as he did so Matthew took note of what the other was wearing. A red leotard with a gold strip going across his chest and two bands around his wrist one red and the other gold. He then looked to the side to see the others that had come up due to Gilbert's yelling. There were two men that wore the same leotards of green, white, and red, and Matthew quickly saw that they were twins. Their hair color was slightly different, but they had the same rouge curls on the side of their heads. One appeared to even have his eyes closed and the other looked annoyed to be here. Matthew then noticed the last performer. A strong and terribly intimidating blonde stood beside the smiley Italian in a red, gold, and black leotard.

"Mattie, this is everyone. Everyone Mattie," stated Gilbert as he guested back and forth.

Mattie gave a nervous wave and Gilbert began pointing out everyone.

"This is my little bruder Ludwig," stated Gilbert happily as he went over to the tall blonde and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hallo."

Matthew was amazed at hearing little brother and not big brother, but he didn't voice it. He just waved to him as the albino went on.

"These two are the twin Italian brothers! Feliciano—" "Ciao! You can call me Feli," said Feliciano excitedly even though he's eyes still seemed to be completely closed. "Und this one is Romano."

The Italy said nothing just scoffed and folded his arms.

"Roma don't be so mean say hi," said Antonio, which quickly got him a glare from the Italian.

Gilbert just laughed at his friend's expense and walked over to him. He put an arm around his shoulders and smiled.

"Of course this is Antonio und all together ve are The Muscle Brothers und Flying Tomatoes!"

Matthew smiled at them a little less nervously as he recalled the first night he and Alfred arrived at the circus. How these five people had made their night amazing as soon as they sat down in the bleachers that night.

"So Matthew what brings you here," asked Antonio once he got over Romano's glare.

The teen had a worry look come to his face and Gilbert instantly began to cut in, but was cut off himself.

"Gilbert!"

The albino whipped around to find the man that had interpreted him standing at the entrance of the tent and quickly making his way towards him. The man wore a black and violet suit, cape, scarf, and a top hat.

"Ivan!"

Ludwig instantly let out a groan upon seeing their boss walk in. It usually meant two things, one Gilbert did something again or two something happened that Gilbert didn't do. Even if Ludwig was the little brother Gilbert didn't act much like an older brother.

Ivan stopped in front of the barrier wall of the arena and Gilbert walked the rest of the way to him.

"Is Matvey safe," asked Ivan quickly looking passed Gilbert to look at Matthew.

"Ja, he's fine. Mathias brought him. I take it you dealt vith the cops?"

Ivan gave a nod and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"They should not be a problem anymore."

When Gilbert heard this he gave a sigh of relief and looked back to Matthew. He didn't need to know how Ivan dealt with it, and he honestly never wanted to find out. All he cared about was that nothing would come and take Matthew away from him.

"Could you keep Matvey with you? I wish to spend some time with Alfred to calm him."

Gilbert felt a grin coming to his face as he proceed this request, but tried to hide it.

"Sure, it'd be a pleasure," he said slyly, which quickly earned him a glare that clearly said he better think twice before he acts. The Prussia instantly put his hands up in surrender and laughed nervously.

"Kidding!"

"You better be, da? Closing is almost upon us I would like to have no more incidents yes?"

"Ja!"

With that Ivan turned and left the tent as quickly as he came; disappearing into the crowd that laid just outside the tent.

**...**

"Fredka?"

The Russian magician walked into his tent seeing no one around at first, but soon was ambushed by the person he was looking for. He looked down to see the honey blonde teen attached to his side hugging him.

"Is Matthew okay? Did the cops leave?"

Alfred looked up with questioning blue eyes and Ivan smiled softly at him. He wrapped his own arms around the teen and gave a nod.

"Da, Matvey is safe with Gilbert, and the officers will not be bothering you any longer."

At that moment Alfred let go of a breath he had been holding in since the Russian had left.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything Ivan."

"I am happy to be of service Alfred."

Alfred hugged Ivan just a little longer and a little tighter before pulling apart. He smiled softly at the man before him, and Ivan couldn't help but smile back. Ever since he met Alfred he felt his world starting to shift and change, and he hoped dearly it was for the better. He hoped that this boy that reminded him so much of his beloved sunflowers would fill the hollow place in him. That maybe he could fix everything for the better. He longed to feel the warmth that Alfred gave off course through him, warm his blood, and his soul. He wanted to always see Alfred unmarred by injuries and smiling brightly. He wanted to kiss those soft looking lips constantly until the teenager could forget everything that occurred before he had met Ivan.

The Russian no longer desired the solitary life he had been locked in for so long. He no longer wanted to have the emptiness in his chest. He wanted it full, he wanted to be able to give Alfred his own warmth.

"Alfred, let's go for a walk."

The American teen looked at Ivan questionably then gave a nod.

"Okay, but don't you have acts still?"

"Da, but it is not uncommon to find a new act where one was before at this circus," he said softly with a childish smile on his face.

Alfred gave him an odd look; trying to recall himself if that had happened to him since he had been here. Ivan just smiled softly at him and gestured his arm to point towards the tent entrance.

"Come on Alfred."

"Alright, but where we goin'?"

Ivan stepped aside letting Alfred out first and quickly fell into step beside him.

"You will see."

The two walked in silence through the crowded circus. Ivan walked along Alfred and the honey blonde busied himself with looking around the circus. Everyone around him looked so happy and carefree as they talked amongst themselves, hurried their children along, or waited to get into a tent for an act or activity. The music that played this night was cheerful and lolled in the air like the sweet scents of caramel and kettle corn. For the final night of the circus it seemed that everything had a different air about it, a grander appeal than any other night.

It made the blonde smile as he remembered that he would be able to experience this amazing circus every day. To enjoy in a limited time event for as long as he wanted. No more parents, no more hiding, no more worrying, no more pain.

"Have you enjoyed your evening Alfred," came a Russian accented voice ahead of Alfred.

The teen came out of his trance and noticed that he was lagging behind the magician.

"Uh, yeah, well besides the cops and everything, it's been great," stated Alfred as he quickly made up the distance between them. "Th-Thank you, again, for helping us and for letting us stay with you."

At hearing this Ivan turned to look at Alfred as they walked.

"Alfred, you do not need to thank me so much. I did what I needed to and what I saw was right. I want you to be safe and uninjured. I, I am glad just to have you here now."

As Ivan said this Alfred's face began to heat up a little and his heart beat a little faster. Ivan let out a soft sigh and turned back around to fully face the path he was taking. He looked around them as they passed the entrance to the inner ring of tents. Alfred's eyes fell on the warped iron cage as they passed it. He watched the flame dance in the cage until his attention was taken.

"Fredka," the blonde looked up at the Russian as he called for him, "in here."

The American nodded and headed inside one of the middle tents and quickly felt his skin start to prickle as goose bumps formed. The cold air of the fall night was replaced by a warm chill. As he walked in more a clear crunch sounded and he looked down to see if he stepped on glass, but only found leaves. Dry, colorful, and crisp leaves laid about under his worn leather shoes, and he looked up and around the tent.

The ground was covered in green, orange, red, yellow, and brown leaves. It looked like a yard that hadn't been racked in weeks. The ground was also dotted with fall flowers, tastefully placed around in bundles of varying flowers that Alfred didn't know, but had seen time and again. He moved his eyes around to notice that a wooden and iron bench was rested beneath a large oak tree. Its leaves were also a colorful arrangement and periodically fell to the earth. Beside the bench was a telescope that rest on a stand. Alfred gave an odd look to it and moved towards it.

The leaves crunched under his feet, and it startled him for a moment when he heard a second set of crunching. He had forgotten that Ivan was with him. He looked back to the man how just cocked his head to the side, and Alfred took that as an okay and moved to touch the telescope. He touched the cool gold colored metal, he guessed brass or copper, and followed its angled position upward to find the tent had a gaping hole at the top. He had a clear view of the night sky and was amazed by how much he could see from within the circus and without the telescope.

He looked back down for a moment as he realized something. He looked around himself again taking in the tent then rested his eyes on the black and violet suited figure before him.

"This is the Tent of Fall."

Ivan gave a nod and smiled. He moved up to stand beside Alfred and looked up at the stars above him.

"I enjoy the fall season when the night sky falls quicker than summer's. I also like how thinks seems to be settling and relaxing for the winter to come." Ivan looked over to Alfred who was currently mesmerized by the stars above. "You said you would like to see all of my seasonal tents. I hope you like it."

Alfred looked away from the stars and looked up at Ivan with a smile on his face.

"Like it? I love it! I've never seen the stars like this! They've never been so clear! How'd ya do it?"

Ivan smiled at that and moved to sit down on the bench; clearing away some of the fallen leaves on it. Alfred followed and sat next to him; still wanting an answer.

"That is a secret my dear Fredka," stated Ivan simply. Alfred pouted and Ivan just couldn't help but chuckle at the cute action. "Maybe one day I will show you, da?"

"Liar," said Alfred as he looked at Ivan with a huffy look on his face. He hadn't noticed it, but when he had moved he brought his face only a few inches away from Ivan's.

"Maybe," stated Ivan with a smirk on his lips.

He eyed Alfred in their close proximity and then focused on the other's lips. He could feel the hollow space in his chest almost ache as he realized how close Alfred was, how he could feel the warmth of the teen on his left side. The ache wasn't like any other he had dealt with, it wasn't unpleasant, no that had been dealt with long ago, but there was definitely a tug of some sort.

"S-So, what now," asked Alfred once he realized how close they were.

The American had quickly moved back to his previous distance from the owner of the circus and had his hands clasped together in his lap. His face was burning from the intense blush that resided there and his big blue eyes were fixed on his shoes. His heart beat wildly as Alfred realized that Ivan was staring at him, and at how close they had been.

Ivan blinked a couple of times before he realized that Alfred had moved away. He frowned slightly at that, but answered the question that hung in the air.

"Once the circus is closed we are going to pack up and take the train we arrived on," he said simply as he watched a leaf from the oak tree above flutter down.

Alfred perked up at hearing this and turned to face Ivan fully.

"Were are we going? To another country? To another state?"

Ivan chuckled at Alfred's childlike curiosity and moved subtly forward.

"It is a surprise," he stated simply.

Alfred blushed brighter as he realized how close Ivan had gotten. He bit his lip and once he let it go to say anything to break the awkward air that seemed to me smothering him his lips were captured by another pair. His blue eyes grew as wide as an owl's once he comprehended that Ivan had leaned forward and closed the space between them.

He was stiff against the kiss, but soon relaxed into it, which pleased Ivan greatly. He had feared for a moment that maybe he shouldn't have moved in unexpectedly or so suddenly, but once Alfred relaxed he pushed more. He moved his lips against Alfred's which were completely clumsy and held hesitance.

Once they parted Alfred was about ready to faint from all the blood rushing to his face and at how fast his heart was beating. His bright blue eyes looked at Ivan nervously and was met with a smirking Russian.

"W-What?"

Ivan's smirk broke into a childish smile and he leaned forward again. He reached out his gloved hand and ran his fingers along Alfred's jawline.

"That was your first kiss, da?"

Alfred's reddening face was all the proof the magician needed. He felt sort of guilty for the kiss, but also pleased that he was the first and only one to kiss Alfred like he did.

"So adorable."

Alfred's blush was up to his ears by this point and he glared at the man holding his face.

"I'm not adorable! And so what if it was my first," stated Alfred in a huff as he pulled his head from Ivan's grip and folded his arms.

Ivan sighed at the act and placed his hand on his chin as he looked at the teenager. He did feel guilty about it, he hadn't planned to kiss the teen, but he was happy that he finally got to feel Alfred's lips against his.

"Ah, sorry I just, I just could not help myself, but I am sorry. I will not do it again," he said apologetically. He looked at Alfred to see the America tense at hearing that then blush and unfold his arms. It was then he added, albeit cautiously, "Unless you want me to that is..."

Alfred glanced over to Ivan to see the man looking at him sincerely. He took a deep breath and looked back at his feet. He knew he liked the kiss, sure it surprised him, and he wasn't ready for that, but he really, really liked it… Alfred looked up into violet eyes then to soft pale lips.

"It's, it's okay, just don' surprise like that okay," he said trying to sound stern and unaffected by the Russian's previous words. He was failing with the growing blush on his face. "You, you can kiss me, but warn me okay?"

Ivan looked at the American surprised, but nodded and moved over to Alfred. The two looked at each other for a moment; a small chilling breeze flew through the tent, rustling their hair and the leaves scattered around them.

"Can, I kiss you now?"

Alfred swallowed a lump that formed in his throat then gave a nod. Ivan smiled at him and placed a hand on Alfred's cheek. He rubbed his thumb over the area where a hideous bruise used to occupy it then leaned forward, closing the gap between them. Alfred felt a chill run down his spine as their lips connected. He reached up and gently grabbed Ivan's suit to pull him closer. The Russian obliged and moved his other hand get a hold on Alfred's waist to pull him closer as well.

Their lips moved together in a clunky manner, due to Alfred's nervousness and inexperience. The magician smiled into the kiss and moved his hand from Alfred's face to cradle his head. His gloved fingers running through soft honey blonde hair and gently kneading Alfred's scalp to make him relax. This trick surely worked for the American teen sighed into the kiss and began to move his lips with a little more vigor to match Ivan's.

The two soon had to pull apart in order to catch their breath. Alfred buried his face in Ivan's suit and smiled excitedly to himself as he caught his breath. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears and his face burn from blushing. He loved every moment of it. He tightened his grip on Ivan's suit, taking ahold of Ivan's scarf as well, and just continued to smile into the other man's chest. Ivan smiled softly at feeling Alfred cling to him and wrapped his arms around the other in a loose hug. He kissed the top of Alfred's head, pressing down on the rouge hair on the blonde's head, and sighed as he heard a familiar click. He looked at his watch and saw the time. He was amazed at how much time had passed between Alfred finding him and now. It didn't seem that long, but his clock did not lie.

"Fredka," the honey blonde gave a hmm in response, "it is time to close the circus."

The blonde sighed and let go of Ivan and sat up. The Russian stood from the bench and held out his hand for Alfred to take. Alfred took it reluctantly, he had wanted to spend more time kissing, but the odds were not in his favor at the moment. Ivan smiled at the other and pulled him to his body. He wrapped an arm around Alfred's body and put his nose to the other's smaller one. His violet eyes seemed to glow and melt into Alfred's ocean blue ones.

"Y-You can kiss me," said Alfred a little nervous, not knowing if that was what he needed to say or not.

Apparently it was though; the magician leaned in and kissed the other innocently then kissed Alfred's forehead before letting go.

"Come, there is much to do in order to get to the train on time."

Alfred gave a nod and Ivan took his hand as he moved to leave the tent. The leaves crunched under their feet as they began to leave their little haven of peace and quiet. As they neared the exit Alfred asked:

"How do you pack up a circus?"

Ivan let out a chuckle and turned to Alfred before reaching out for the tent flap.

"That is a secret you are about to find out."

* * *

**Translations: **

schwanzlutscher -cocksucker

Stodder –motherfucker

bruder –brother

da/ja-yes

***ANNOUNCEMENT!***

***I wont be able to work on this fic for awhile. Like in December because the semester is coming to an end and my teachers are cramming everything they can before and after Thanksgiving break up. I'm overloaded with essays and such so please understand I aint dropping the fic just holding off on it until December when the semester is over! THANK YOU FOR READING!***

**XXX**

***Still MORE to come! THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKING WITH ME!*Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews welcomed!***


End file.
